Voice Within
by my-fool-of-a-took
Summary: When Pippin is stripped of his voice after a strange illness, he experiments with other means of communication. On Hiatus, thanks to all the reviewers!
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note: **Weeell, I wanted to challenge myself. I have only before completed one first-person story, 'Frodo's Birthday'. It's interesting to have to communicate through thoughts alone, and I imagine Pippin's mind especially to be a complex one. So, I've rendered my favourite hobbit speechless for a brief while. Sorry for the crappy title, and my other story, Little One, has not been abandoned, I promise.

I do not own Tolkien, or any of the following names or places.

**Chapter One: Bree**

Pippin

One of the most painful things about being a mute, is the inability to communicate with strangers. All of these tall men about, staring at me like I am insane when I cannot reply. It's humiliating, really. Especially when they lose their temper, and sometimes lash out. Why did I ever leave the Shire? At least some of the folk back home understood what I tried to get across, and they at least knew that I no longer have voice.

It was all well and good, before, with Frodo and Merry close at my side. They watch out for trouble, and step in if I get into any trouble.

But now they look to be asleep, and I'm stuck here with this Strider. How could Frodo have fallen asleep? I don't think I could drop off even if he were awake, but...

He's just staring out the window. And I am just sitting against the wall, hugging my blanket like a dim-witted idiot. Once or twice we have met each other's gaze, but eventually we look away; myself uncomfortable, and he amused.

I am quite used to these kinds of awkward silences. Back in the Shire, hobbits understood, but most did not bother to hide their frustration when trying to communicate with me. I've been silent for about five years now, I suppose.

Frodo and Merry sensed something was wrong, that winter. It was (and still is) quite common for me to spend weeks in bed, ill, but for some reason, they sensed that this illness was different. They pleaded da to send for a healer, and soon he did, beginning to notice small differences in my symptoms. How do you explain to a healer, however, that you just have a _feeling_ that something is wrong?

I do not hold a grudge against anyone, but perhaps if the healer had come earlier, I would still be able to talk.

The last thing I remember saying to anyone, was, _"Oh, Frodo, this hurts so much." _

I always thought that my last words would be jolly and carefree... not pained and weak.

Frodo and Merry, and my close family were hit hard by the loss of my voice. Almost as much as I was, really. Frodo moved into our home for several weeks, and Merry stayed over as much as possible, just to be around me, and offer comfort if they could. Try as they might, they could not bring my voice back, and neither could the healer, as she announced sadly to my family a few weeks later.

I myself was inconsolable. I couldn't speak of my pains so I cried them. I couldn't answer my parents and sisters, so I ignored them. Eventually only Frodo and Merry could get a reaction from me, and it was typically a silent sob.

Nevertheless, it was actually my poor father who came up with the idea: a silent language. Which, of course, meant that everyone close to me had to learn the complex hand gestures, and remember them well. I recall being reluctant about it, but with Frodo and Merry's help, I was soon able to communicate again, without writing things down.

It felt wonderful at first. Like me again, almost. There are symbols for every feeling, most words, and we enjoyed creating a sign for each of our names.

But that was before I felt ready to leave my room again.

Most of my other friends were either scared of me, or they tormented me. _Dumb Took._

Other hobbits, adults even, ignored me, or offered condolences to my parents, as if it were my fault. I have lived in loneliness for the majority of past years, basically with Frodo and Merry as my only friends.

I was delighted when Frodo's gardener, Sam Gamgee, decided to learn our language. Always have liked Sam, and it was immense fun to spend time with him before my illness. Turned out it was afterwards, as well, and thus our group of four began.

But this Strider... he cannot understand. Earlier Frodo explained my situation, and Strider seemed sympathetic enough. But once more, I am disabled because of that illness, almost five years ago.

He is looking at me again. I raise my gaze slowly, to meet his eyes, and am met by a friendly smile. Hesitantly I reply likewise, wishing deeply that I could say something. Anything, to wash away the awkwardness of this moment.

Eventually I realise that he is actually holding up his hands. I squint at him, and jump as I realise that he is making a sign: _peace, _or_ friendship_, depending on the meaning.

I laugh silently and clap my hands together in delight, and Strider smiles at me, making another sign: _Understanding. _

This is fantastic! No doubt there is a slight difference in the gestures we both use, but we can at least make general conversation now, without Frodo to translate!

I hold up my own hands briefly in a reflection of his _peace_ sign, and make another: _happiness,_ or _amusement_. He copies the latter, and tries another: _sympathy. _

I struggle with that one for a moment before it registers, and I hastily shrug it off, making a gesture of _acceptance. _

Like me, he stares at my hands for several moments, trying to figure it out. At last he nods, and continues.

For the better part of an hour we do our best to communicate, with many a laugh involved. I cannot remember feeling this elated! Finally, someone who can speak to me straight away, without having to go through the process of learning our language, or having Frodo translate for us.

Strider manages to tell me, without words, of his previous experience with the hand signs. I think he has told me that he uses them in the wild, when hunting animals with his companions. I cannot figure out how to ask him exactly who his companions are, or were, but I suppose it does not matter. I am so enjoying having someone to talk to.

Eventually, I begin to yawn, and our conversation slows. The man tries to convey something to me, but I am too tired to translate it. Something about _night? Morning?_

Smiling patiently, he points to the bed, and signs _sleeping_. "You'll need some rest, Peregrin." He says softly, breaking the silence reluctantly. With a grin, I sign his sentence out for him, and he copies my gestures, chuckling quietly.

Wishing him _friendship_, I lie back down besides Frodo, and shuffle closer to Merry, glad for the warmth radiating from his body. As I close my eyes, I smile, unable to believe my luck. We _are_ 'stuck' with this Strider, but I prefer him to any of the other men I have seen.

...I hope he did not understand my previous comment to Frodo, about his appearance...

TBC. Please R&R


	2. RivendellPippin

**Author's Note: **Hi again. Didn't take long for me to update this time, coz it's the HOLIDAYS!!! But I expect it will take slightly longer next time. Thanks sooo much to everyone who has reviewed. They've all meant so much :)

I do not own Tolkien, or any of the following names or places.

**Azla: **I'm glad you like the story! I will definitely consider the Legolas and Aragorn idea. In fact, it will fit in perfectly! Thanx!

**Pipinheart: **I certainly do think about people in this situation a lot, because my friend can actually sign. I feel proud, because I can sign all the vowels! LOL. Thanks for the review.

**Ice Ember: **I'm glad you like this story, thanks for the review!

**Camellia Gamgee-Took: **Thank you for the kind words, it's wonderful to hear good things about this. I was a little unsure about it. Thanks!

**Tini-Angel: **Wow, thanks, your review almost made me cry. One of my favourite things about writing is the 'movie in my mind', and I'm glad to hear I'm not the only one! LOL, soz about the grammar, I'm pretty lazy when it comes to that. Thanks for the review.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Rivendell**

Pippin

I've decided that it is much better here in Rivendell, then it was in Bree.

Not a hard observation to make. It's absolutely beautiful here. Especially beautiful now that Frodo has woken up, and is on his feet once more. As soon as he is back from that council, we should find Sam and go for a stroll.

Merry's fallen fast asleep at my side. Lazy hobbit. He has warned me about poking him to wake him up, unless it's important. Again, one of those times where I wish I had a voice. Never has he mentioned shouting to wake him. Instead I lie back on the soft grass and breathe in the clean fresh air.

It is such a relief to see Frodo up and about. Waiting by his bedside for so long was absolute torture. Sam paced back and forth continually. All my life, Sam has always been the dependable one: the hobbit that never worries about things, and remains calm. He has always been so positive, especially where I am concerned. Ever supportive, during my silence. Seeing him so edgy was a shock. It was impossible to catch his attention, and therefore I had no words of comfort to offer. Don't think I had any at all, besides.

Merry... Merry did not even look up mostly. When we were sheparded out of Frodo's room, to eat or sleep, we were both silent. Occasionally he would attempt to be comforting, but mostly he had nothing positive to say. He signed more than he spoke, and he rarely signed. This disturbed me much more than Sam's behavior. Never before had my cousin been so miserable.

For the most part, I spent my time thinking... remembering Frodo from my childhood. How kind he was after my illness. The hours he spent at my side, crying with me, encouraging me to eat, lifting my spirit... to lose Frodo would be...

There's no word to describe what a loss that would be. I don't think I could go on without him. Even with Merry close by. Nightmares plagued my nights: visions of his funeral.

There were times when all I wanted to do was run through the halls and scream... but I couldn't.

I had wished over and over that I could speak again, and perhaps call him back to us. Instead, I stood by his head and made signs above his face, in a vain attempt of communication. I figured I may as well: Merry and Sam spoke to him when he could not hear: why not sign to him when he cannot see?

Perhaps it did work. Frodo woke the next day, alive and well... generally. Though actually, Lord Elrond was the miracle worker.

I can see him by the archway, talking with his daughter. He was sympathetic when we were introduced, yet had other, more important things to tend to, than try to speak to me. Arwen. I have only met her the once. Conversely, she knelt at my side immediately, and cupped my face, staring gently into my eyes.

There was some connection between us, and I smiled suddenly when I felt it, despite my worry for Frodo. Somehow I sensed that she wished me well, and had hope for my cousin.

I remember signing a clumsy _thank you_, and she smiled, understanding perfectly. Time was short, and she had to hurry away, but she stood gracefully and squeezed my shoulder as she left, calling out a warm farewell.

Merry had to shake me out of my reverie then, and laughed later about my rudeness. The only laugh I heard from him until Frodo woke up. I noticed that he and Sam were somewhat smitten as well, however. The nerve of him.

Arwen is waving to me from her father's side, and I sheepishly wave back, wondering how long I have been staring blankly in her direction. I notice her smile as she hurries after Lord Elrond, and sigh, flushing.

Strider is not far away, rubbing a soft cloth over his long sword. If I didn't know better, I would think he is watching over me. He was awfully nice during our wait for Frodo. In fact, he was the one who forced Merry and I to eat, when we refused. I feel ashamed now, doubting him at first in Bree.

His signs have improved greatly, since that night. Frodo has taught him to sign my name, and different words even, as opposed to emotions. We thoroughly enjoyed ourselves when making a symbol for his name. I was pushing my own invention: touching the tips of my fingers and my palm together, which I later realised looks somewhat like a crown. Strider requested a simple clenched fist against the other palm. But I triumphed, with two out of three hobbits voting with me.

That other man, Boromir, is standing awkwardly beyond Strider, watching the ranger clean his sword. I liked him from the first, but he is rather distant on occasion. He definitely has an issue with Strider, but I'll be darned if I know what it is.

I met Gandalf earlier, at breakfast. Frodo was sitting at my side, translating for me cheerfully, but the odd thing was, I don't think Gandalf needed the translation. He said nothing to Frodo, but held my eyes as I signed, and seemed to nod at certain intervals. I think he was very surprised at the change. I remember meeting him first as Bilbo's 111th birthday party. Even then, I was probably the loudest young hobbit in all of the Shire. Not afraid of anything.

Frodo had of course told him years ago, when it first happened, but perhaps he still expected jolly smiles and expressions. They died along with my voice, I am afraid.

Merry does not think so. He guesses that they will return when they feel ready.

He can think what he wants. I am too comfortable to worry about my expressions just now. Perhaps they will return.

I'm still rather excited by the presence of all these elves. Meeting those elves in the Shire was wonderful. One touched my forehead when I grew tired, and I fell fast asleep straight away; a sleep full of wonderful, sweet dreams. In the morning I was completely refreshed.

It feels much the same here, only all of the time. Wonderful meals, too.

Yawning, I look over at Merry again. Still asleep. Well, it's been an hour or two now, I suppose. Almost time for lunch, by now, surely?

I risk it: I poke him hard in the stomach.

Merry yelps, and sits bolt upright. Looking around wildly, he eventually exhales, and fixes me with an icy glare. He does not even bother to sign.

"Peregrin," he growls. "What have I told you?"

_You've been asleep all afternoon, lazy. I've no one to talk to. _True enough: Sam and Frodo have disappeared, and Strider looks to be talking with Boromir. I think...

_No reason to poke me._ Signs Merry, waking up a little and shaking himself.

_Sure it is, Merry. You need your beauty sleep: do it at night._

I laugh silently at the expression on his face. I only wish he could hear it. I do miss my laugh. Frodo used to call it infectious. I wonder if he misses it too.

_Watch yourself, Took._ Merry warns, stretching his arms. _You could end up sleeping in the hallway tonight. I could do with a good night's sleep. I'll push your bed next to mine, and spread out._

_You wouldn't do that, Mer. What if you have a nightmare? _Merry scoffs, and I have to admit, it does sound a little strange. I don't think Merry _has_ nightmares.

_I suppose I wouldn't kick you out, Pip. Can't have you waking up everyone when you snore._

That was uncalled for. I do not snore.

I turn over and leap at Merry, pinning him to the ground, and reaching down to tickle his sides. A good trick: has always worked, all through childhood, and apparently now in adulthood. Merry yelps again, and tries to squirm away, but for once, I am the one in control of this tousle.

Soon he manages to push me off, and we collapse to the ground, giggling. Merry turns his head to look at me, with a lopsided grin.

"You... haven't done that for... the longest time, Pip." He pants.

_What?_

"Attack me... not for years, I don't think."

Amazed, I frown, thinking hard. He's right: I don't recall having such fun in a very long time. I had always thought that part of me to be lost, after the illness, but... Who knows? Perhaps some of me is coming back.

* * *

**TBC, please R&R**


	3. Rivendelnumerous

**Author's Note: **Yet again, blown away by the fantastic reviews. Thankyoouuuu. I'm actually really enjoying writing this, unlike _Little One_... I think I killed it. Sigh. shuffles off to revive it

This chapter are just short POV's from other friends of Pippin, nothing too long. Please note: I have no idea if Laryngitis can actually cause a person to lose their voice permanently, but it just fit in well with this story. I also have no idea if a person's voice would be able to be bought back, but for fictional purposes, let's just assume it can be.

I do not own Tolkien, or any of the following names or places.

**Azla: **I'm very glad you're enjoying this so much! I don't think I've ever been added to favorites, it's an honor. LOL. The Aragorn/Legolas scene is coming up soon.

**Arlewen: **Wow, it's nice to know Voice Within is reaching people, LOL. I've always thought Pippin to have several different layers, so... :) Thanx for the review!

**Tini-angel: **Hehehe, yea, Pippin is slowly coming back. Isn't he gorgeous? Thanks very much for the review.

**Ice Ember: **Glad you're enjoying it so much! Thank you for the review.

**Pipinheart: **I'm afraid I can't tell you about his voice: that would spoil the surprise, LOL. Never fear, I'll look after Pip. Thanks for your review.

**Immortal Sorrow (Arrow): **I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for the review.

**FoolforaTook: **Your review meant a lot to me. I have no real experience with sign language but my friend can sign, so I have picked up one or two gestures. Mostly swear words he has invented, LOL. I'm happy that you and your sister are enjoying this fic.

**Herald7: **I was skeptical when I started to, but I'm still enjoying writing it, so it must be a good sign, LOL. Thanks for the review.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Rivendell**

Boromir

I have been standing here for ten minutes at least. No doubt he knows that I am here: he is a ranger, after all. Still, I acknowledge my stubborn side, and refuse to speak first. How is it that I run into this man, everywhere I turn?

Instead I raise my gaze above his head, and notice the two young halflings, wrestling playfully on the grass. The elder, Meriadoc, I think his name was, has been pinned to the ground, and is laughing. The little one has been victorious, yet no teasing cries have issued from his mouth. This strikes me as odd in itself: from what I have learnt of hobbits, they are a noisy folk. Meriadoc suddenly wriggles away and pushes his friend to the ground, and for a moment they lay there panting.

"You... haven't done that for... the longest time, Pip." I hear him say, breathing heavily. To my surprise, the young one simply raises his hands, to form a pattern with his fingers.

Meriadoc replies immediately, and I blink.

It is then that I realise Aragorn is looking at me. I shake my head slightly, and open my mouth to speak, but he beats me to it.

"Watching the hobbits, Boromir?" Wincing inwardly, I nod, meeting his gaze reluctantly.

"What is wrong with the little one?" I ask slowly, regretfully. Aragorn's wry smile fades slightly, and he glances back at the pair.

"Peregrin? He has been mute for nigh on five years now. Laryngitis stole his voice."

Slowly I realise the implications of this: a hobbit with no voice.

"It is hard for his friends, I am sure. Frodo tells me that before his illness, he was the most talkative hobbit in the whole of the Shire. Always laughing and singing. A simple chuckle could brighten anyone's spirit. His illness destroyed that part of him."

I look down at this man before me, intrigued. For all his tough outward appearance, he obviously cares deeply for these small folk. Halflings he has known only weeks.

Gazing back at Peregrin, I frown. For someone so young, it must be a nightmarish thing to live without his voice. I bid farewell to Aragorn, and return to my room, wondering if there is truly nothing that could be done for him.

...

* * *

Legolas

I cannot help a smile as the hobbit wraps his arms around Aragorn's waist, and gives him a grateful hug, twisting his neck so as to beam up at the man. Aragorn hugs him back, and ruffles his hair, signing something briefly. Peregrin grins and waves at us both, turning and running after his cousin.

"What did you tell him?" Aragorn turns to me, chuckling.

"Just that I had put aside a meal for himself and his friends." I turn to watch the lad as he vanishes off the path and into the bushes, my smile growing unconsciously. Pippin's face had lit up like a bonfire when Aragorn first called him over to sign something, so I had assumed it had something to do with his cousin, Frodo, or perhaps a praise of some sort. Evidentially, hobbit's like their food.

"He is very physical, in his affection, then." I remark, sitting down upon the bench. The man joins me, nodding his head.

"I suppose he has to be." He says quietly. "He cannot express his feelings verbally... He's had to learn to show them in other ways." I glance around to look at my friend thoughtfully, wondering at the bond he has formed with these little folk over the past weeks.

"What has been done, Aragorn, in so much as trying to bring his voice back?" Aragorn shakes his head, sighing.

"Everything, my friend. Every healer in the Shire has been consulted, every healing herb or spice tried, and nothing has had positive results. Even I am at a loss. I don't think there is anything that can be done. Especially now, after five years."

Frowning, I think back to my childhood. I remember... something... There was a case once, where a young man lost his voice to a similar illness to Peregrin's. It took a long while and it was unfortunately rather painful, but over time, with regular vocal exercises, his voice returned. Weakened, and faint, but in months to come, it grew stronger. Supposing Peregrin had the patience to commit to the exercises, there could possibly be a way to bring back his own voice.

"Perhaps I can help." I say softly, and Aragorn shifts his gaze to include me hopefully.

"In what way?"

...

* * *

Gimli

An elf. I cannot believe I just held a polite, if a tad short, conversation with an elf. Well, somewhat polite. And such an elf! Relative of one who locked my father up, all those years ago.

The last few minutes were not a complete waste, however. Legolas was able to tell me something of the halflings. My father spoke highly of the ringbearer, Master Baggins. Having just met him for the first time this morning, I am inclined to agree with him. Obviously a very courageous hobbit.

Sam Gamgee was quite a surprise. That young one is clearly devoted to Frodo, to go as far as to intrude upon the council. I chuckle softly, strolling along the garden paths.

The elf did, however, surprise me with the news that the youngest hobbit is mute. My father has had dealings with hobbits for quite a long time, and from what he has conveyed to me, it would be a tragedy for any halfling to be without a voice. Having just spoken with Aragorn, Legolas was of the impression that Peregrin had always been a very cheerful, extremely loud youngster, until his illness.

The other, Meriadoc, has assumed the role of his primary caregiver, evidentially. The pair are scarcely seen out of each other's company, although I have yet to discover which is which, not having met either of them.

Soft footsteps nearby alert me to the approach of a young hobbit. Pausing to glance at him, I realise it must be one of the two younger ones. Almost golden curls frame his young face, and his bright green eyes stare out at me, twinkling somewhat mischievously.

As he notices me, he stops dead for a moment, before smiling brightly, and raising his hand in a greeting.

"Good afternoon, little master." I say warmly, stepping closer to take his hand. Suddenly the hobbit looks embarrassed; flushing, and glancing around quickly.

"What is wrong, lad?" I ask, gazing at him in confusion. I had half expected him to speak first: not decline to answer at all. The hobbit lowers his gaze, and sighs. I have never known a hobbit to by shy, so his behavior takes me somewhat off-guard.

"Ah," I say, suddenly understanding. "You must be Peregrin."

He nods, relieved. I smile, and shake my head slightly.

"My apologies, lad. It is most embarrassing, but I had not yet learnt which of you was which." Peregrin grins at me, and makes a slight movement with his hands, before his expression darkens again. He must have tried to sign, and remembered too late that I would not understand.

Compassion and pity suddenly flows through me, and I wish there was something I could do. Glancing around, I spy a small patch of dirt, hidden smartly behind a tall clump of grass. Bending, I snatch up a small twig, and hand it to Peregrin, pointing to the dirt.

His mouth forms an 'o' of understanding, and he crouches quickly, scratching away with his makeshift pen. Eventually he steps back, and I lean over to read.

'_Very pleased to meet you Gimli. My name is Peregrin, as you know, but you can call me Pippin,_' he has scrawled into the dirt. I smile, and offer a hand, which he takes in relief.

"Very pleased to meet you also, Master Pippin."

* * *

Bilbo

"Very amusing, uncle." Laughs a cheery voice nearby. Surprised, I turn to see Frodo approaching flanked by his two young friends. As I wave, it takes me several moments to realise that they are in fact my young nephews.

Meriadoc was nineteen when I last met with him. It must have been at my 111th birthday party. He always was a wonderful lad, constantly at my Frodo's side, and ever supportive, during my absence. Gandalf has kept me up to date, to a certain extent. It seems that wherever Frodo went, Merry went with him. For that I am ever grateful.

The younger, Peregrin, was a mere child when I last saw him: barely eleven years old. From what I knew of him, he has always been a loud, cheery and sweet lad, and very fond of both Frodo and Merry. I will be surprised if he even remembers me, from all those years ago. I have learnt, however, that Took's have remarkable memories.

"I assume you remember Merry, uncle." Says Frodo as he sits at my side, pulling Merry forwards by the sleeve. I turn a smile up at the tall young hobbit, amazed at how similar he looks to old Saradoc.

"Of course I do, Frodo. Hello Meriadoc, it's been quite a while." Merry smiles and extends a hand, but no less than a hug will do for such an occasion. I tell him so, and pull him down into such an embrace. Merry laughs then, and sits at Frodo's side.

"It certainly has, Bilbo. I'm surprised you even remember me." Frodo laughs at this jest, and I playfully reach over to cuff my nephew's shoulder.

"You've been a bad influence on your cousins, Frodo." I warn, smiling.

"Not all my cousins, uncle. You must remember little Pippin, then?"

Ah, Pippin. That was the name. Quite fitting, really. Pippin steps forwards shyly, and smiles, but I treat him the same as Merry: pulling him down into a hug.

"Now let's see, Pippin: Last I saw of you, Merry had just convinced you to try and steal one of Gandalf's fireworks." Pippin grinned, but no words were forth coming. Frodo and Merry exchange a quick glance, and Frodo pulls Pippin back, to sit between us.

"Bilbo, I had quite forgotten that you did not know. I don't know why I did not tell you earlier, actually. Other things were on my mind." He paused, draping an arm around Pippin's slender shoulders, and I gesture for him to continue. "Almost five years ago, Pip here was terribly ill."

"Ah, now that I definitely remember, lad." I cut in, saying to Peregrin. "I spent a fair bit of time at your home in Whitwell, helping your da Paladin to care for you, when you were ill." Pippin nodded appreciatively, but still he was silent.

"As I was saying, Pippin... No one knew what was happening, Bilbo, but after a week or two, Pippin lost his voice. It... has never returned."

Now that is a shock. All Took's are rather loud, even for hobbits. Especially this youngster. No doubt, such a loss would be a terrible thing for his family. I can't begin to imagine how such a thing would have changed the once carefree, jolly relation of mine.

"My poor lad," I say softly, reaching out to cup his young face. Pippin gazes back with a slight smile, and places his own hand gently upon mine. He makes a slight gesture with his spare hand, and Frodo smiles, hugging Pippin tightly about the waist.

"Bilbo, Pippin says he is pleased to meet you again."

* * *

TBC, please r&r


	4. HollinFrodo

**Author's Note:** Hellooo again, thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed. It's really such a nice surprise to open my mail and find them. It's the highlight of my day. I'm sorry it's taken such a long time to update, but my School Certificate Trials have started, which means study, study, study... study... sigh. Then in a few weeks, the actual School Certificate begins, so... another delay. LOL, I hate school.

I do not own Tolkien, or any of the following names or places.

**Sunn-kissed: **Don't worry, Legolas will have a more prominent role from now on. Thanks for reading and reviewing, lol.

**Azla: **Ah, I'm so glad you're enjoying this so much! Yea, any pain on Pippin's behalf is generally a very bad thing, but I'll look after him. Thanks for the review.

**Hai Took: **I don't usually enjoy this style of writing either, but it's actually very fun to write! Especially with Pippin, because he is so complex. Thanks for the kind words.

**Aussie-Girl3: **LOL thanks for the review. Any more will be very welcome. :)

**Thebarrowwights: **LOL, I totally agree. Imagine, no singing-Pippin. :( Still, things are only getting better for Pip. Thanks for the review.

**Hola-pikachu: **Hey lil' bro, thanks for the nice review.

**Ice Ember: **Do you know, that never really occurred to me? LOL. I suppose it would take a long while to learn the language, though. Still, what a great idea. Thanks for the review.

**Pipinheart: **Thanks very much for the review and kind words. It's great to hear from you again!

**Tini-angel: **LOL, I've laughed aloud at the computer before. Very very embarrassing. Good luck with getting your own computer, lol, I've only had one for two years. It is wonderful! Pippin's always beyond gorgeous... :) Thanks for the review.

**Immortal Sorrow: **I was really glad to hear your remark about Little One. It gave me the courage to go and try to rescue it, lol. Next chap should be up in a few days, but I'll admit here and now, I am not entirely proud of it! Thanks for the kind review.

**Chapter Four: Hollin**

Frodo

Once again, we have Pippin to thank for the greatly renewed senses of humor and lighthearted chatter of the fellowship. Only minutes ago, our weary company was almost silent, and it was not hard to feel the tension between Legolas and Gimli namely, but also Aragorn and Boromir.

Pippin had fidgeted uncomfortably for a time, clearly missing the lack of conversation around him. Although he had not a voice to contribute, Pippin had quickly regained his love of talk after his illness. My cousin has never dealt well when all is silent. The irony of that is almost heartbreaking.

So, utterly bored, Pippin climbed to his feet, crossed to Aragorn, and simply began pleading for an early meal.

I am witnessing a part of Pippin that I had thought long gone. Since Rivendel, his playful, cheeky side seems to have remerged at long last. Even now, as I watch him banter happily with Aragorn, I cannot recall the last time Pippin's eyes shone so. His mouth has been twisted into a wide grin since he began to talk. With a jolt, I realise that he has not looked so happy since before his illness five years ago.

With nothing else to do, the others had begun watching this conversation in mild interest, before Legolas laughed, and slowly began to translate for them. The elf was soon drawn into their 'argument', as were Boromir and Gimli. Pippin dragged Sam to his side for assistance, while Merry laughed and called encouragement. And thus the Fellowship became one again, and all thanks to a little pleading from Pippin.

Aragorn has been improving his hand gestures, and for the first time this morning, I realised that he could in fact make conversation with Pippin using only his hands. This delights pippin, glad for the extra company I suppose. I've also noticed that Legolas has a good understanding of the language. I frown, thinking back. Actually, Legolas has been spending quite a lot of time alone with my cousin. Mostly just talking, as far as I can tell. I'll have to ask Pippin about it later.

Merry catches my attention silently and points at our young friend. I cannot help a smile as I see Pippin eagerly recalling the time Sam baby-sat him as a toddler. Aragorn is now translating for the rest of the company, all chuckling in amusement. Sam's face has flushed a dark shade of red.

For Sam's sake, I almost hope he excludes the part about all the smashed dishes... Oh well. That at least provoked quite a lot of sympathetic shoulder-squeezes for poor Sam. And quite a of laughter also.

Gandalf seems to have no trouble understanding Pippin, so Boromir and Gimli are really the only two who still have to master the language. They can recognize the names of all the fellowship, at least, and by now know several basic words. For the most part, we have given Pippin artistic license with the creating of names. But there is only so much that should be allowed. Once, after coming out second best in a war of words with Merry, Pippin tried to convince Boromir to start calling his cousin by one of our most vulgar hand gestures. Sam got to the man first, and that word was quickly banned.

Deep down, however, that incident gave myself and Merry hope. For five long years Pippin has been only a shadow of the young hobbit he once was. Perhaps leaving the Shire was what triggered it, but I am so glad it is coming back.

It's not hard to tell that everyone else in the Fellowship have quickly become fond of Pippin. Hard as it is for Gimli and Boromir to communicate with him, they never simply ignore him. In fact, mostly they go out of their way to talk to him, or ask him simple, easy-to-answer without a voice questions.

Pippin evidentially has won the argument, as Aragorn hands him a well-earned, bright red apple. Pippin beams at him, and bounds back over to sit at my side, bowing to the applause from the others as he does so. I hang my arm over his shoulder, and grin at him, eyes working furiously in an attempt to read his flurried hand gestures.

_Isn't this fantastic, Frodo? They can understand me! All along, I thought I would only have you, Merry and Sam to talk to!_

_Are you implying that we are not good enough conversation, Peregrin?_ Long ago, we decided that there would have to be two gestures for both his names: a playful one, and a serious one, to suit each. He laughs silently at the latter, and pokes me gently in the side.

_Never, cousin Frodo. You've put up with these... _He struggles a moment in remembering a decent curse, and evidentially gives up. –_Hand movements. You're always good conversation. But now you may not have to translate for me so often._

_I never minded, Pip._ I say, leaning forwards to give him a hug.

_I know. That's why you're one of my favourite cousins! _

I raise my eyebrows, and lean back contentedly against my pack. Closing my eyes, I struggle to remember a time when I did not have to read hand signals. I decide that it has never mattered to me, as long as I had a way of communication with my beloved cousin.

A hard poke in my side reminds me that Pippin had been talking, and I guiltily open my eyes, meeting Pippin's frustrated hand expression, a hair's breadth away from my nose.

_Sorry._

_You should be. I ask again: Do you ever miss home?_

I blink at the question. Of course I miss the Shire: every waking moment of every single day I miss Hobbiton, and Bag End.

_Of course I do, Pippin... Do you? _The brief darkening of Pippin's eyes is enough on an answer for me, but I wait patiently for him to put it into words. Yet again, I feel that familiar stab of guilt: Pippin should never have come with me.

_Yes, of course, and I miss da and mother... and even my sisters, but I don't actually miss the Shire as much as I thought I would. _He admits. This confuses me, and I straighten, turning to look directly at my cousin. His eyes hold a certain wistful longing, but he does not look truly unhappy.

_You don't?_

_Well... I miss feeling safe there, I suppose. I do miss the Shire itself. But I don't miss the... occupants... of the Shire. I don't miss hiding away in my room, unable to even venture outside without you or Merry. _For a moment, he spreads his arms wide, and gestures slowly to those spread out around us. Then he returns his gaze to me, and smiles faintly.

_Out here, I figured it would be the same, but no one here is afraid of me. They don't worry about what to say and what not to. It's like they've accepted me. I've... not truly felt that since before I got sick. Only with you and Merry and Sam. _

I look down with a sad smile, understanding well. Pippin used to be such a well-loved hobbit of the Shire, with dozens of young friends. More recently, rarely would any of his old friends come near him, and he certainly did not make any new ones. Those who did not understand were afraid: Perhaps they could catch the same thing. Those who did, did not want to. It was hard to imagine anything of the sort happening in the Shire. Most hobbits just tried to ignore the fact.

Such reactions were heartbreaking for all of us who loved Pippin. My poor little lad, going through all of this at such a young age. It did not look like he would ever be the Thain now.

But he is right: everyone in the Fellowship has accepted him for the sweet soul that he is. With or without a voice, he does not seem to need it. I raise my eyes once more and extend my arms, and Pippin shuffles forwards for a hug.

_I'm so sorry you had to live with this, Pippin. If there was anything I could do to help you I would._ I notice Pippin struggle to contain a smile at this, but think nothing of it. _But I'm ever so glad that you feel at home out here, in the rugged and dirty wilderness. You'll have tangled hair and dirty clothes once more in no time._

Pippin smiles at the jest, but understands the deeper meaning. He hugs me tighter, and sits back, resting his shoulders against my folded knee and stretching out his legs.

_Me? Look at yourself, cousin. A brush wouldn't hurt, you know._ Delighted to hear something so reminiscent of a much younger Pippin, I grin, and run a hand through my own tangled curls.

_Quite right, Pippin. A bath wouldn't go astray either. _

_Then a warm meal, a story from Strider, and a long night's sleep, in a warm bed with extra blankets, _Finished Pippin, smiling dreamily.

_You can have whatever your little head can dream up, Pippin. _I say with a yawn. _Just don't use my stomach again for a pillow tonight._

_I did no such thing. I am not a child anymore, Frodo, _says he, somewhat indignantly. I just smile and tousle his chestnut curls affectionately.

_Don't I know it._

TBC, Please r&r


	5. Aragorn

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone for the great reviews! This is your chapter, Azla: the Aragorn and Legolas one. LOL, I hope you enjoy it.

I do not own Tolkien, or any of the following names or places.

**Azla: **Don't worry, the Legolas/Pippin interaction will start next chapter. Lol thanks for all your constant reviews, its very encouraging. :)

**Arlewen: **I'm glad you liked the Frodo/Pippin interaction. I always missed hearing more about their relationship in the books (not that I don't absolutely adore the books, lol) I can't imagine anyone not liking Pippin either. He's so sweet! :) Thanks so much for the review, and btw, I totally agree with your comment about school.

**Ice Ember: **I'm glad you're enjoying this. I promise there will be more Legolas and Pippin interaction soon. I've been neglecting the poor elf!

**FrodoBaggins87: **Thank you for the kind words, and don't worry: Legolas will do all he can for Pippin, :).

**Sunn-kissed: **My aplogies, I am rather lazy when it comes to checking my spelling, lol. Hope it doesn't make you late for work, but thanks for the review.

**Chapter Five: Aragorn**

_From his position by the cave entrance, all that could be seen of his two companions was the yellow glow of their young faces, as they sat warming themselves by the fire. Everyone else was using the time well, for rest. The Fellowship had been walking for hours on end, and Aragorn had fully expected everyone, all the hobbits at least, to fall straight asleep after setting up camp. _

_But, surprising them all, Pippin had volunteered to join Aragorn on the first watch, and Frodo did not seem to want the sleep either. The silence was almost disturbing: generally when two hobbit's watched together, the constant chattering kept most others awake. But not tonight. They were using their hands, as far as he could tell. He did not really want to pry, but the mischievous grin on Peregrin's face suggested that something was afoot, and for once, Frodo seemed delighted by the idea. _

_Shifting ever so slightly, he leant forward along his bedroll and supported himself with his folded arms, and squinted towards the fire reluctantly. _

He'll never know, Frodo, really. _Pippin was saying in earnest. _In fact, he'll most likely suspect Legolas. The way those two have been at it lately, I wouldn't be surprised if Gimli blamed the weather on poor Legolas.

_Aragorn had to choke back a laugh at that, and berated himself, watching Frodo's reply carefully. _

Neither would I, Pippin, but after that incident the other night, are you really sure you want to do this? _Frodo was, of course, referring to the incident where Pippin stumbled as they traveled, and to steady himself, clutched out at the nearest thing: Gimli's beard. It was hard for anyone to stay mad at the young hobbit, but the loss of several strands of the dwarf's prized beard had not gone down too well. _

_Pippin seemed a little dispirited by Frodo's question, but brightened immediately at his cousin's reply: _I'll do it for you.

_After a few minutes, the hobbit's conversation lost its cheer, and Pippin gazed around uneasily at the dark landscape. Aragorn did not fail to notice the slight shiver down his young companion's spine. _

Frodo, do... do you ever have trouble sleeping? _Frodo looked confused by the question, but Pippin's expression was serious, and at length he nodded slowly. _

Sometimes, Pippin. Do you? _Pippin gave a barely perceptible nod, and looked away momentarily. _Nightmares, Pippin?

No, Frodo, I just... I worry about... well, you. _Aragorn shuffled forwards slightly once more, cringing as a twig cracked beneath his bedroll. But he went unnoticed. _

Me? _Pippin nodded again, smiling ever so faintly. _

I see you, sometimes. When you can't sleep... you just sit and wait for the morning to come. I... I do understand why, Frodo, but I don't understand why you keep it to yourself. We're all here to help you. _Frodo dipped his head momentarily, smiling ruefully. _

It's hard enough for all of you, Pippin, without having to worry about anything else to do with me. Sometimes, I find it's just easier to stay awake. When I'm awake, I look around and can see you, and Merry and Sam, and Gandalf and Strider. I feel safer, when awake. When I'm asleep... I see things that I hope you never do. _Aragorn sat silently, watching this whole conversation sadly. Pippin crawled forwards, sliding into his cousin's hug quietly. _

I know, Frodo. But you know you can tell me about it, don't you? _Frodo laughed softly, and hugged his young cousin tight. _

I do know it, Pippin. _Smiling thoughtfully, Aragorn shuffled backwards, and assumed his post, gazing out silently into the black night. _

...

Shaking myself, I return to the present, in time to hear the faint rustling in the tree above me, heralding Legolas's sudden descent. He lands lightly on his feet at my side, and cocks his head, frowning at me.

"What are you thinking, Aragorn? Why did you not reply?" I blink, and smile ruefully.

"My apologies, friend. My mind was someplace else. What were you saying?" Legolas indicates westward, and starts walking once more, nocking an arrow as I follow.

"I said that there was nothing close by, but a few hundred yards in this direction we may be more lucky. I could see what looked like a burrow." He turns his head slightly to gaze at me concernedly. "What bothers you? You have been distracted since we left. It's most unlike you." I chuckle and nod, flexing my fingers about the hilt of my sword.

"Nothing bothers me. I was simply thinking..." I slowly notice the wry smile on my companion's face, and turn to him expectantly. "What?"

Legolas turns back to the path, eyes sparkling with mirth. "You are very fond of that young hobbit, Estel. I know you try to hide it, but it is not hard to tell. It is Pippin you were musing about, was it not?" I shake my head incredulously.

"You never cease to amaze me, my friend. Truthfully, yes. He has changed considerably since I first met him, back in Bree. The way the other hobbits are with him, I am beginning to think that he has actually changed quite a bit since they left the Shire."

"You mean that he has not always been so dependant on food?" jests Legolas, lowering his voice as is his habit while hunting. I roll my eyes at him and remain silent for the time, as a bird calls overhead. We tense, but are suddenly relieved as two grey sparrows fly overhead, merely heading for water. It is good to be out of sights of the _crebain_ for a time.

"I have not known him for long, Aragorn, but he seems to be... coming out of his shell, as it were. He does things now that I cannot imagine him doing when we first met. He is not as shy, somehow, and 'laughs' more. He has a penchant for getting into trouble, does he not?" I smile and nod, remembering the recent injury to Gimli's pride.

"Indeed. But that is what I meant. At first I assumed that he was trying to put on a brave face for Frodo, and inventing ways to keep the Fellowship amused. Which I'm sure he does, to an extent. But Pippin does not worry so much now about his illness. Whereas he used to be embarrassed by it, now he has found some positive things about it. For instance, he finds it amusing to degrade Merry so that his cousin can not see, and he cannot get into trouble." Legolas grins as he peers ahead, climbing lightly over a fallen log.

"I've noticed that, yes. It makes me wonder what he was like before he fell sick." I nod, having often wondered at that myself. From Sam's descriptions, Pippin used to be the terror of both Tuckborough and Buckland, and occasionally Hobbiton. Not that he was unliked.

"Sam says that it took only a smile from young Pippin to lighten anyone's spirit. That part of him seems to be returning. It's as though he has hope again."

At this, Legolas is strangely quiet, as if he were debating with himself over something. I look at him, confused, but for the present he does not speak, swept up by his own thoughts. I leave him to think for the moment, as we stalk closer and closer to Legolas's burrow.

Finally he raises his gaze, and meets my eyes.

"Have you not considered my proposal back in Imladris, Aragorn?" he asks, scanning the clearing we have entered carefully. I frown, turning to him questioningly, and he smiles.

"Refresh my memory."

"Pippin has been responding well to my vocal workshops, Aragorn. It pains him sometimes, but he does not give up." The elf's smile grows unconsciously. "He is rather determined."

Suddenly our conversation comes flooding back to me, and I look up hopefully.

"You really think this could work?" Legolas nods, but he does not appear entirely certain. A sudden change in the weather puts a chill into the breeze, and we resolve to finish what we came to do. As we move forwards, my friend expands.

"Nothing is absolutely certain, and we have only recently begun to work through this. But there is definitely a chance. How long it would take, I do not know. But it is worth a try."

"What do Frodo and Merry think about all this?"

"They do not know." Says Legolas quickly. "And they must not. Pippin is insistent that he surprises them, if anything comes of our little exercises." I frown suddenly, wondering exactly how much Pippin is expecting to come from this plan. It would be heartbreaking for him to build up hope once more, only to have the dream shattered. Legolas apparently senses this, and adds: "I have warned him, Aragorn, that there is only half a chance of him regaining his voice. Even then, it may be severely different to what he remembers. But though he was ecstatic by the idea, he understands. He is trying hard not to get overly excited." I smile at the thought, and look thankfully to my companion.

"Frodo and Merry especially will be eternally grateful." I say quietly, and Legolas nods slightly.

As we finally come across the burrow, and hasten back to the camp, weighed down only slightly by three young rabbits, Legolas speaks once more.

"I know you too well, Aragorn. All day I have been trying to tell exactly what has put you in such a miserable mood." I start to object, but he waves my attempts away, determined. "You seem at the outset to be fine, but something more than what we have already covered is bothering you. What is it? Will you not tell me?"

This is something I was hoping to avoid, I realise with a sigh. Perhaps it has been weighing down upon me more than I had originally thought it would. Glancing up, Legolas is looking at me expectantly. I exhale.

"Legolas... Boromir spoke yesterday of a circumstance where Peregrin could not cry for help, if he comes across any danger. I told him... it will more likely be a blessing, if ever he was to end up in captivity." I sigh, hating myself for saying such a thing. The very thought of young Pippin in the clutches of some evil being tears at my heart. Legolas is silent, thoughtful. "A blessing for the quest... Such an instance does not bear thinking about, but unfortunately it is the truth. I don't-"

"You men, truly, agonize about the smallest things." Interrupts Legolas, shaking his head. I blink, and try to explain that anything harmful to Pippin is nothing little, but he continues.

"I do not mean that the hobbit is insignificant. What bothers you is that you came out and said it. We all realise that, Aragorn. Boromir understands also, I am sure. As do Frodo and the others. It is simple fact, disturbing as it may be." I sigh, still not entirely convinced. Legolas steps closer, laying a hand across my shoulder. "Deep down, I imagine that Pippin realises it too. But you do not begrudge his chance to speak again, do you?" I shake my head fiercely.

"Of course not. It would be a wonderful thing."

"Then what are you so worked up about? After all the time I have known you, you have not changed in the least." He laughs quietly, patting the conies at his waist. "I'm sure Pippin will forgive you quickly, once he spies the dinner."

...

As we pass the line of trees and approach the camp, we are indeed met by an enthusiastic Pippin, beaming widely at the rabbits. Merry and Frodo applaud us from not far away, chuckling to themselves, and Sam grins.

_At last a hot meal, Strider and Legolas! Thank you, thank you, thank you- _We both laugh and hand our soon-to-be meal to Sam.

_At least we know how to get on a hobbit's good side, Legolas. _I remark, and the elf smiles. _To think, it would be so much easier if dwarves and elves reacted similarly to food bribes. _

Pippin grins and signs hysterical laughter at the expression on Legolas's face.

TBC, please r&r


	6. CaradhrasPippin

**Author's Note: **Thank yooou all for the kind reviews. It was wonderful recently to open my inbox after a rather disastrous day at school to find eight positive reviews! :) There's been a great response to this story and I am forever grateful.

(Hey, does anyone know if Lost will ever screen in Australia? Everyone is talking about this show, and anything with Dom in it has to be good. Lol)

I do not own Tolkien, or any of the following names or places.

**Azla: **You again! Lol, I never tire of reading your reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. I'm afraid that I am much better at writing hobbits then men or elves, but hopefully it wasn't too bad. Thanks for reviewing!

**Ice Ember: **Thanks for the review, and don't worry: there will be more on the vocal exercises. I only realised recently that I was yet to write about one, and I am hurrying to correct that.

**Sweethobbit: **I'm glad you're enjoying this, and thanks for the kind words. :)

**Gods-girl2004: **Lol, thank you very much for the kind words. I've always wanted a Pippin plushie. hugs it contentedly

**FrodoBaggins87: **Thanks for the lovely review, and I'm very glad you're enjoying it.

**Elvenranger13: **I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the review, and you're welcome. Lol

**Hai Took: **I'm glad you enjoyed their chat. I had considered it, but to be honest, I don't think I could ever put Pippin in a situation like that. However it's always a possibility. Thanks for the kind words :)

**Immortal Sorrow (Arrow): **LOL, congratulations on your mum's wedding! :) Thank you sooo much for all your kind reviews, I will never tire of them. (also, big thanks for the exam well-wishing, lol) I promise to go and fix Little One for you. Lol

**Arlewen: **Yes, that's what I was trying to say. I didn't make it very clear, I don't think. LOL. Poor Pippin, I would hate to do that to him. It could happen though. Thanks for your kind review :)

**Chapter Six: Caradhras**

Pippin

As a child, I always enjoyed the snow. I could always beat Merry and Frodo at our snow-hobbit competitions, and always seemed to win when we had a snowball fight. Frodo and Merry both assured me that they would never let me win intentionally, but who could tell? At any rate, winter was a season that I looked forward to each year.

Out here, somehow, it does not seem as fun.

I don't have the energy to start pelting Merry with snowballs today. I made an attempt earlier this morning, but Gandalf soon put a halt to that, anyway. Muttered something about conserving energy. I'm starting to wish I had listened. Boromir has tried to entertain us, recalling stories of his youth where he spent weeks camping in the snow with his younger brother. Of course, a few hours ago, the mental image of Boromir pitching a snowball at his furious father's face seemed a whole lot funnier.

Now, I am just cold, in fact freezing, hungry, tired, dizzy... and hungry. I don't think a hot meal could even cheer me up, but it may come close.

Merry and Sam are almost out of sight, having wandered ahead by quite a few yards into the swirling snow. They are catching up to Frodo and Legolas, seemingly. For a few moments, I attempt to increase my own pace, but my legs are so numb, it is hard even to raise my foot above the snow. I sigh, and close my eyes briefly, hoping to quell the dizzy spell. All I want to do is stop, and rest...

Earlier today, Legolas walked at my side, and we discussed those lessons of his. When he first came to me with the idea, I didn't know what to think. Several times, over the past five years, healers have come to my family with a possible solution, but nothing has worked. Why dare to get excited once more, only to have the hope shattered again? I've become used to having no voice, and while I have never liked it, I can certainly live with it. I have my overall health, and Frodo and Merry. My family, Sam...

Since realising the elf's close friendship with Strider, I have had complete and utter faith in Legolas. Anyone who had earned Strider's trust deserved mine.

Somehow, I doubted that Legolas would tell me of this idea unless it had a real chance of success. Strider would not have allowed it anyway. I smile wearily, glancing back to catch a blurred glimpse of the man, ploughing through the snow not far behind me. He's become awfully protective of us hobbits. While Merry complains of feeling like a child, I know he secretly feels comforted by Strider's presence, and he isn't the only one.

So I agreed... I have to hand it to Legolas: he is the most patient teacher I have ever come across. As a lad, my tutors could not stand my restlessness. More often than not, I was either punished or sent to play in the fields for a time, to wear off some of my everlasting energy. Both ways meant that I learnt little. In the scheduled time, at least. I made up for it by spending many afternoons locked up inside with an irate teacher.

Legolas must have the patience of Frodo.

We've only recently begun the process, but already it is encouraging. Legolas has been explaining the possible causes of my illness, and how the vocal cords work. I've never really had a head for remembering these things, but it doesn't really matter. Everyday, he gives me a small dose out of a small crystal flask, which seems to make the excersises less painful. I don't know where he came upon it, or how it's presence has escaped Strider's or Gandalf's notice, but I am grateful none-the-less.

Whatever comes from these lessons, I want to surprise my cousins... as much as Legolas has warned me not to get to excited, it is hard not to imagine the look on Merry's face. Imagine... imagine walking up behind him and... and...

Abruptly I stop, staring fuzzily down at my feet. I cannot will them to move. All at once I am terribly dizzy... the ground won't stay still. Even as I fall, gentle hands take hold of my shoulders, and I am lifted upwards, to be cradled carefully in Aragorn's arms. Dimly, I look up to meet the concerned gaze of the ranger.

"Are you alright, my friend?" he asks quietly, brushing a hand softly across my forehead, frowning at what he finds. Shivering uncontrollably, I try to ignore it and nod, closing my eyes for a time to steady myself. Aragorn is moving again: I feel myself being rocked back and forth slightly as he walks.

_You do not have to carry me, _I sign wearily, twisting my head to look down at the deep snow. I suppose I could make it a little longer, At least until the next rise. If only the wind was not so icy cold... Aragorn is signing.

_Of course not, Peregrin. _He says with a smile, holding me awkwardly in order to use his hands. _In fact, you look well enough to carry me. Would you mind catching us up to Gandalf?_

I smile, already aware that there is no point in an argument: Aragorn will win. He already has. He mostly does, really.

_I expect that shall take some time, Strider. _I say sleepily. _Perhaps I should enlist Merry and Sam to help me. Boromir too. _Aragorn grins, but I do not fail to notice the worried looks in his eyes.

_I did not think I was _that_ heavy, Peregrin. Surely you could drag me?_

_Perhaps. I should only need Merry's help then. How far do we have to go? _Aragorn begins to reply, but is losing his grip on me slightly. He sighs, and adjusts my weight to both his arms, rolling back his shoulders.

"Not far, Pippin. Sam and your kin are exhausted, as are the others. Gandalf will call a rest soon, surely." That is a faint relief. A fire would be mighty welcome right now.

I find myself nodding off, only to be woken by Strider.

"Do not fall asleep, Pippin," he warns. "Stay awake a while longer." I sigh. Sometimes, and only sometimes, I wish Aragorn would take his healing knowledge elsewhere. All I want to do is sleep!

"What did you and Legolas speak about earlier?" he asks quickly, in an attempt to keep me thinking. It worked: I wonder briefly how much Legolas has told him. Not that it really matters. I do not mind Strider knowing. Maybe he has some advice. I yawn.

_The usual, Strider. The hygiene habits of dwarves... and men... My lessons... _Aragorn stiffens a little, and I smile. Not that he has anything to feel guilty about, but it feels good to be one step ahead of the man for once. _Coincidentally, what have you to say on the subject?_

Aragorn chuckles.

"Sam was right: there's no fooling a Took."

_Even if the Took is a fool?_

"Even if the Took is a fool," He affirmates. "Legolas told me of his idea back in Rivendell. I hope you do not mind?" I shake my head, too drowsy to care about anything, really. "I do not want you to get-"

_Excited by the idea, Pippin, because there is a large chance it will not pull off. _I interrupt, and he smiles.

"At least Legolas has gotten through to you, then. I think it is a wonderful idea, but I don't have any clues about how to help you. I'll just have to leave it up in the capable hands of Legolas." I nod, closing my eyes to shield them against the stinging snow. "How do you feel about it?" he prods gently, and I sigh, reopening my eyes as slits.

_Do you think it can work, Strider? _A surprised pause, but at length he nods. _Then I do too. _This prompts a fond smile from the man, and he tousles my hair softly.

"I'm glad that you and the others trust me, now." I cannot hold back another yawn.

_I think deep down we always trusted you, Strider. Except maybe Sam. But he saw you taking care of Frodo. That... that convinced him right quick... _Suddenly, I do not feel like even moving my hands.

Strider seems concerned and doubles his pace, hurrying to meet up with Legolas. I feel the sigh of relief through his chest when we hear Gandalf announce a rest, and I turn my gaze upwards to frown at him.

_You worry too much. _He laughs wearily.

"How do you know I was not just eager to take a break myself? It is hard work carrying a hobbit, after all. Especially one of your size, master Took." I snort, glancing down at my rather small stomach. To think, after years of being told I am too thin for a hobbit, not to mention too short... too short! Strider seems amused by my expression, and I resolve to aim my next prank at him. I wonder what he would look like without that long dark hair?

I brighten suddenly, catching a blurry glimpse of Legolas not far ahead. What would an elf look like without his long golden hair? Or better yet, Gimli! I know Sam carries around in his pack an old pair of scissors. I wonder if they would believe that the snow caused it to fall out? I also wonder how angry Gimli would be if I was to cut off his beard. Surely he would forgive me in time? ... Perhaps I should wait until we are nowhere close by any cliffs or large bodies of water.

Soon we catch up with the others, and find them setting up camp in a small cave, sheltering us from the falling snow. Gimli looks a sight: snow is so closely stuck to his beard that it looks white. Almost like a short, sturdier Gandalf.

Aragorn does not bother to set me down, I notice groggily. He seats himself besides Frodo, and wraps a spare blanket about my trembling body, as he casts a critical eye over my cousin. Frodo doesn't look so well. Very pale. Glancing around, neither do Merry or Sam... or anyone, really. I am content to sink down into the man's arms, glad for the extra warmth of the blanket. It seems so quiet, suddenly. The big folk by the entrance, and Bill, seem to be blocking much of the howling wind and snow, and as yet, no one is talking much. The soft murmur of Gandalf's voice is enough to put me to sleep. Lulled by the quiet conversation by the pony, I start to drift off, nestled warmly in between Strider and my cousin.

Frodo suddenly speaks, startling me into waking a little more.

"I'm alright, Aragorn." He says, sounding a little indignant. "No more tired than yourself. You worry too much." I smile at that and poke Strider discreetly in the chest, but he ignores it. Somehow, I get the impression that I shall be ignored quite a bit on this journey.

TBC, please r&r


	7. Pippin, Merry

**Author's Note: **Thanks guish for all the lovely reviews once more. BTW, something will actually _happen_ next chapter, lol. I'm trying to decide how to end this: I was originally going to end at Lothlorien, but I've been thinking about keeping it going a while longer. Any thoughts?

I do not own Tolkien or any of the following names or places.

**Gods-girl2004: **LOL, I absolutely adore your Pippin plushie! I'm so glad you're enjoying this, and there's always a chance it will go on for longer. Depends on the response, I suppose. Thanks so much for your review :)

**Sunn-Kissed: **No idea how you sign hysterical laughter. Just thought that, as a hobbit, Pippin probably would :) I've _never_ viewed Pippin as the comic relief, even if he was kinda portrayed that way in the film FOTR. (Not that I didn't love Billy's Pippin to pieces) Thanks for your reviews!

**Sweethobbit: **I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review.

**Arlewen: **What a lovely review! I'm relatively new too, and love being able to review to fics after each new chapter (although the waiting drives me insane, lol) I appreciate that comment about knowing Pippin fairly well, I hope I'm 'writing him right'. Lol. Thanks for the kind words, and BTW, I am rather jealous that you get Lost over there. Hehehe, I've been emailing the local stations trying to get them to screen it here, I'm so desperate.

**Ice Ember: **Eurgh, spinach. LOL. If he's anything like me, he would probably rather just slog along. Thanks for the review!

**Immortal Sorrow (Arrow): **Thank you, mellon-nin! Mae govannen! I'm studying hard for the important exams in a few weeks, thanks for asking, lol. I'm soo glad you're enjoying this, and aren't in a rush for Little One. That poor story. Needs all the help it can get! Lol, thanks for the lovely review.

**Hai Took: **Oh God, I've had the same problem while trying to review another story. Glad to hear I'm not the only one! Thanks for the wonderful review. :)

**Azla: **Hullo again! Yea, I'm trying to make my chapters longer, something I must work on. Thanks soo much for the review. :)

**Chapter Seven: Pippin**

I sit down quietly at Frodo's side, and drape an arm about his shoulders companionably. He looks up and smiles. He doesn't seem tired, which surprises me. He looks wonderfully refreshed, and content, eyes sparkling and full of mirth.

"Glad to see you still have time for your old cousin, Peregrin." He says lightly. I pretend to look highly affronted at his comment.

"But Frodo," I say, smiling in return. "Who said I had time for you? I simply wanted to know when you intended on cooking supper." Frodo nods resignedly, and gives an exaggerated sigh.

"That is all I am good for now, eh? Perhaps you should ask Sam instead. He's wonderful at those grilled mushrooms you're so fond of." I shrug, resting my head upon his shoulder.

"But somehow it tastes better when you cook them, Frodo."

"Why?"

"Because _you_ made them." Frodo smiles fondly and ruffles my hair playfully.

"Well, thank you, Pip. Maybe I shall. But not one minute before this fabulous sun set is over. Look at the sky, cousin. It lights up the whole of the Shire."

I have to agree, turning to include the pond and Green Dragon in my gaze. The pink of the sky is reflected in the gently lapping water, only obscured slightly by the flurries of the young ducklings, hurrying home to their nests. All about the Shire, elderly hobbits are lazing around before their holes, smoking contentedly, as the youngsters play happily in the last of the light.

"Imagine ever leaving the Shire, Frodo, like Bilbo." I say quietly, breathing in eagerly the cool, fresh breeze. "I'm sure there are some wonderful places beyond our borders, but I don't think I would last long away from here." Frodo smiles somewhat ruefully.

"You're made of stronger stuff than you think you are, Pip. I'm sure of it. But yes, it would be a dreadful thing to live elsewhere, even for a short time."

I don't know what to think of the 'stronger stuff' comment, considering my long history with illness. Instead, I shrug, and allow a short yawn. Frodo chuckles, and prods me gently as he climbs to his feet.

"You're tired, Pip. Maybe you should have a quiet evening tonight. Mind you, I don't know how the Green Dragon will make any profits without you and Merry." I pretend to scowl at him, and watch as he shuffles slowly down the path a short way.

"Where do you think the habit came from, dearest cousin?" I ask innocently. "Surely it was not my da who encouraged my drinking."

"Tonight's meal is suddenly dangerously close to becoming my own private feast, Peregrin Took."

"Well, it's about time you ate something, Frodo. You look rather un-hobbit-like." He snorts, shooting a quick glance in my direction.

"_I_ look rather un-hobbit-like?" I chuckle quietly at that, smiling. Frodo returns the expression before turning back to the pond, sighing. "I could live here forever." He says softly.

Suddenly, the landscape has changed. The sky has grown dark. The grass in the garden is long and overgrown, filled with sharp, rough weeds. Glancing around, Bag End lays in ruins, the splintered door hanging brokenly from the hinge.

Shocked, I turn back to Frodo, to freeze in place. Frodo is still standing, surveying the ravaged Shire, but a dark shape is creeping along to him, slinking through the wild, ugly bushes. It can't be a hobbit: too tall and wide. Besides, the whole garden seems to smell of evil suddenly. There is a figure looming just beyond each dying plant or bush.

I spin back to Frodo again, now just inches away from the skulking figure. I open my mouth to call out to him, but no sound comes out. Stunned, I cough, and try again, but all I can produce is a painful rasp.

The figure is raising an iron fist, lifting a sword above my cousin's neck.

"Frodo!" I try to scream, but again, there is no sound. _Turn around, Frodo! _Desperately, I rush forwards, but the vines from the bush behind me have snagged my legs, and I fall to the ground. I look up just in time to see the figure spring forwards, forcing down the sword closer and closer to the bare skin of Frodo's neck-

* * *

_Frodo!_ My mouth forms the silent scream, and I sit bolt upright, staring around frantically, heart pounding. Tears spring to my eyes as I try to cry out, yet nothing comes from my mouth but a rush of air. _Frodo, Frodo, Frodo... _

Sobbing, I manage to untangle my legs, kicking away the obstacle, and turn around, almost making myself sick with the effort to produce any noise. Where is Frodo? It's so dark, suddenly; I cannot make out anything, let alone the dark, evil figures. Scrabbling around in the dirt, I cannot find the vines, or the pathway. The ground has gone soft beneath my fingers, and all is silent.

Again I open my mouth to cry out, but this time I pale and retch, jerking to the side involuntarily. There is a movement behind me, but somehow my limbs have gone numb. I cannot move, save my heaving chest and throat.

Hands wrap swiftly about my waist, but not with the roughness I expect. Gently, they support me as I am horribly sick, and when finally I can control my breathing once more, the hands lift gently and I am re-seated.

Weakly, I sink back against the figure, closing my eyes resignedly. Perhaps it is too late for Frodo... I didn't-

"Pippin?" comes Merry's concerned voice suddenly. I blink. "Pippin, are you alright now? What's wrong?" It takes me a moment to recognize my cousin's familiar touch, and the softness of his cotton nightshirt.

Confused, I look around wearily, only to find my eldest cousin sleeping peacefully in his bedroll, chest rising and falling softly with each breath. Sam is curled determinately around his side, and Legolas is sitting not far away on watch, scanning the surrounding clearing intently.

With a great shuddering gasp, I sink down further, clutching at my thumping chest. Why... Why did I have to fall sick! Why did it have to happen to me? I didn't do anything to deserve this. Frodo didn't do anything to... He could... If something did happen, what could I do to prevent it? ... Nothing.

A fresh bout of tears spills down my face, and dampens my nightshirt. I realise now that I am shaking. Violently.

Merry gently shifts around to face me, still supporting my shoulders firmly.

"Pippin, lad, what is wrong? Are you ill?" he whispers, eyes wide with fear. I open my mouth to reply, only to remember, and I sob again, feeling utterly helpless. Merry wraps his arms around me in a tight hug, resting his chin upon my shoulder, as he used to when I was a child.

"Pippin, calm down, everything is alright." He soothes, absently running fingers through my hair. I shake my head, feeling nauseous.

_Merry, I can't... What if I couldn't... why did this happen to me? _Merry stares at my signs for a moment, before his eyes are filled with his own tears.

_Oh Pippin, you know I can't tell you. _He turns around so that we can face each other, but are still close enough to touch. _If there was anything I could do for you, I would do it. _

Dimly, I remember my lessons with Legolas, but presently have no great hope in them. It won't matter anyway. By the time I do learn to speak again, something horrid could have already happened... I attempt to blink away the tears, but they remain in a steady stream, rushing down my cheeks.

_Merry, if something happens... what could I do? I can't call out to you. I'm too small to be able to defend anyone, really, and... and what if that meant... _I can't say it. Frodo is sleeping just beyond Merry: I can't bring myself to speak the words. He's safe right now...

"Oh..." whispers Merry softly, understanding. For a time he is silent, trying to find the right words. All the while, he is gazing unwaveringly at me, meeting my eyes firmly.

_Pippin, you mustn't worry about such things, _he begins uncertainly. _There's no point. Who's to say that you are the only one who could end up in such a situation? If one of us falls sick, and can't raise their voice... or, or come to that, something is covering their mouth... _He falters, perhaps unsure of where his point is headed.

_That's why this is a Fellowship, Pip: we all look out for each other and do what we can to help. Someone's always going to be watching the other's back. _

_But Merry, _I sign miserably. _It's not fair that everyone else has to watch me especially. What if... if my voice meant the difference between Frodo living or- _

_Pippin-lad, what bought this on? _Asks Merry with a sad smile. _Has someone said something to you about this? I don't really think-_

_No one has said anything, Merry, I..._ I allow my head to droop slightly, blushing a little. Merry has always joked about my reoccurring nightmares as a young hobbit. _I had a bad dream. _Merry looks somewhat relieved, but not amused.

_Oh Pippin... I don't know what I can tell you to make it better. We are in danger, out here, all of us. We all knew it when we set out. Gandalf, Aragorn and the others all knew about your illness, and what that meant. And they did not object to your coming, did they? _

My breathing has slowed considerably now, and I nod reluctantly.

_No, Merry, but Frodo-_

_Frodo knows it too, Pippin. If ever something were to happen, Frodo wouldn't hold it against you. But it's not going to happen. _I'm _always going to be right here: at your side. Anything evil will have to get through the both of us first. _I cannot hold back a timid grin at that: Merry can always find the right things to say. I don't know how he does it.

_Just like always. _I sign meekly, and he nods firmly.

_Just like always. _Spying the remaining fear in my eyes, he catches my attention once more. _Frodo's alive and well, Pippin. _says Merry with a smile. Gently, he reaches across and cups my face, turning my gaze to the side. Frodo is lying there, half buried under his own warm blanket, and one of Sam's. His expression is peaceful in sleep; the hunted look banished from his features. The wind has blown his dark curls over his forehead, covering one lightly closed eyelid. Presently, he resembles a much younger Frodo: the Frodo of before Bilbo's 111th Birthday party.

I look back at Merry slowly, and allow a small smile.

_You're right, Merry. _

"I'm always right." he says gently, pulling me back down against his chest. Sleepily, I close my eyes, the horrors of my dream slowly fading. I can almost perfectly remember the night of Bilbo's party... the fireworks... the tables and tables of deserts... singing...

* * *

Merry

Pippin's breathing has evened out now. Colour is returning to his face, if only a little. He sighs comfortably, fast asleep in my arms, free of troubling dreams.

Nightmares have plagued Pippin's nights since early childhood. First about innocent things, like losing his favourite toy, or breaking the dining plates. As he grew older, more disturbing things bothered him. Deaths of family members, or friends. Horrific dreams of Bilbo's trolls, running wild through the Shire and destroying homes. For such a well-loved young hobbit, it seemed strange indeed for him to have such terrible nightmares.

For the past five years, however, his dreams changed. Sometimes wholly silent, otherwise loud and uncontrollable for him: a hobbit with no voice.

He has been sleeping well, for a few months now. Save the time we first spent in Rivendell, when we feared for Frodo's life. Years of sleeping close to Pippin have readied me to wake at the slightest stir, yet I had seen none of late until tonight.

I've had my own dreams, as well. Nightmares of losing both Frodo and Pippin. I don't know what I would do in such a situation. I understand Pippin, in any case: the painful fear of failing either of them could tear me apart, if I thought of it too much.

With a deep breath, I shift and turn around, glancing carefully at each member of the Fellowship. Gimli, snoring softly by the fire, with Boromir at his side. Gandalf on the other side of the flames, and Aragorn, sitting propped up against the stonewall, his legs stretched out long before him as he slept. Frodo and Sam, curled up peacefully behind us. And Legolas, sitting not far away on watch. As I look on, I notice that he is gazing in our direction silently, staring perhaps at Pippin. He notices my questioning look and smiles, signing _sleep_.

Well, I cannot argue with that. Gently setting Pippin back down, I curl tightly at his side, draping one arm over his slim waist. Unconsciously, Pippin shuffles back into my embrace, and I rest my chin atop his head.

I don't know how much sleep I will get this night, but I very much hope Pippin will rest until morning. He'll need his strength in this 'Moria' Gandalf and Gimli keep talking about.

TBC, please r&r


	8. MoriaLegolas

**Author's Note: **Hellooo again, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! What is your opinion? Could chocolate have existed during our favourite hobbit's lifetimes? I suppose it could have, but if anyone has any idea about the likelihood, it would be much appreciated. BTW, the text in bold is has been more or less translated from Tolkien: FOTR, 'A journey in the dark'. I simply changed it to present tense. (OMG, hoowww coool is the 'hobbit fossil' they found?!)

I do not own Tolkien or any of the following names or places.

**Azla: **Yea, this was supposed to be a Legolas/Pippin chapter, and I changed my mind at the last minute. :) That idea about Pippin's incoherent words is a possibility at the moment, a good idea. Thanks for your review!

**Immortal Sorrow (Arrow): **Thanks for brightening _my_ day with your review! Thank you for the kind words, and btw, your poem was beautiful. :) Namaarie!

**Ice Ember: **LOL, neither do I! I'm glad you're enjoying this (how many times do I say that, lol) and thank you for your review.

**Gods-girl2004: **LOL, hello again, and hello to the Pippin plushie! So glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

**Arlewen: **I'm happy that this was your favourite, I wasn't sure whether or not to do an angsty sorta chapter. Ooh man, I hate slash too. It's disgusting. LOL, actually, what you said about Lothlorien is exactly what I had planned to do. Maybe I'll go ahead with it then. Thanks for your review!

**Hai Took: **Merry _is_ a dear, isn't he? :) I suppose I could let his voice-less-ness drag on for a while longer, I'm just trying to work out the story line. LOL, thanks for your review!

**The essence of popsicles: **Hannon le, o wonderful reviewer! Lol. Tell me about it: why can't Aragorn have a less complicated history, and elves are terribly hard to write! For me at least. Thanks for your kind review :)

**Sunn-kissed: **I've been having that problem too, it's terribly confusing. Lol, I'm very glad there was nothing wrong with the chapter, I worried about it. Thanks for your review!

**Pipinheart: **Thank you for the kind review! Don't worry I'll look after Pippin :)

**Chapter Eight: Moria**

Legolas

A small hand tugs at my cloak, and I turn, looking down expectantly into Peregrin's young face. Pale in the cool night air, and miserable, yet at least his bright eyes are sparkling, as always. He has wrapped his own cloak tight about his shoulders, shivering. He has grown tired of waiting for Mithrandir to find the right words to open the doors, and no doubt nervous of the dark, rippling waters.

"Good evening, Peregrin." I say quietly, offering a smile. Pippin affects a quick grin of his own, but it is not very convincing. Sighing, he untangles his other hand from the warmth of his jacket, and shakes it wearily.

_It's too cold to be a good evening, Legolas. _I chuckle.

_Now, Master Took, that's not like you. _He shrugs, nodding, glancing around blankly.

_I know Gandalf will find a way to open the doors soon, but it's so cold out here... and somehow it doesn't feel safe. _Gesturing to the stone at my side, I invite him to sit. He accepts with a smile, sitting close to share some of my warmth.

_You're as safe as you can be out here, Pippin, with Aragorn and Gandalf nearby. _

_And yourself. _he adds, glancing at my bow with a somewhat happier expression. In fact, suddenly he grins, and straightens on his seat.

_I don't suppose you'd consider a swap, Legolas? My sword for your bow? It makes sense, really: I'm the shortest here, so I would be better at fighting from a distance, than actually fighting close up. _I shake my head with a sigh.

_I shall have to kill Aragorn for this, Pippin. There is no way you are going to handle a bow of any kind. At least, now while I am nearby. Or anybody else, for that matter. _Pippin folds his arms to place his hands on his hips in a challenge.

_I'll have you know that I am quite talented at using my slingshot, and have good aim. Where is the difference? _

_A pebble will do no real damage, Pippin. An arrow could skewer your cousin down the middle, with enough force left over to run through a tree. Besides, a slingshot and a bow are two different things. _I allow a brief smirk here. _And I have seen you with your slingshot: I doubt very much that you could hit any target, even one so large as a dwarf. _

Pippin scrambles to his feet, the light of battle in his eyes, grinning wildly.

_Do you want to bet on it, Legolas? Half a meal from the loser's plate goes to the victor. _

I do not pretend to be even slightly surprised. Years of living with two elder cousins and three older sisters have turned Pippin into quite the competitive young hobbit.

_Deal. Go on: from this distance you won't even make it half way. _I tease, confident that I am right. Not that I would be greatly pained if the dwarf was to be hit, but no doubt Aragorn or Gandalf would have words for me. Besides, Pippin's little stone won't do much damage, should it strike.

Pippin crouches down, and pulls out his weapon quietly.

_Anywhere on Gimli? _He asks clumsily, balancing the sling carefully.

_As long as it hits him... although, perhaps if you didn't aim for his head. _Pippin grins, knowing full well that I shall be the one who is in trouble should the stone take out one of the dwarf's eyes.

He sinks down lithely, holding out his sling and squinting ahead at his target. Gimli is presently strolling proudly about the camp, barking something proudly at the rather frustrated wizard. Suddenly he pauses, stooping to rearrange something from his pack.

It happens so fast I barely register it. Pippin's stone flings away, and quick as lightning, the sling has vanished, buried beneath Pippin's cloak.

Gimli lets out a roar of shock and infuriation, leaping up and spinning around, staring about wildly as he clutches at his backside. This in itself is enough to send Pippin into spasms of silent laughter, leaving me to struggle with my own amusement and feign innocence.

Unfortunately, Aragorn has seen Pippin's sling, and fixes me with a cold, exasperated stare. Gimli notices, and storms over, nearly trampling over a somewhat stunned Frodo and Merry.

Before the dwarf gets too close, Gandalf whirls and silences everyone with a single, spoken demand: "Quiet!"

Gimli turns back to him and begins to protest furiously, but his anger cannot rival Mithrandir's.

"Silence, all of you. Peregrin Took: I have not the patience to deal with you now. Bring me that ridiculous sling and apologize to Gimli. Master elf, I would like to speak to you."

Pippin's laughter has ceased, noting Gandalf's angry tone, and he stands somewhat meekly to make his way down to the wizard. Gandalf snatches the sling away and mutters something in a low voice, enough to make Pippin flush a dark shade of red.

Properly chastised, Peregrin shuffles over to Gimli, and apologizes profusely. The dwarf forgives him immediately, choosing instead to glare at me from across the camp. Perhaps he is not as dense as I once imagined.

Gandalf does not look up as I arrive at his side, he continues to stare at the stone wall.

"Granted, you have issues with Gimli, Legolas, but I beg of you: forget them, if only for a few hours. Now is not the time. Once we are out of these accursed mines again, I couldn't care less. And don't drag Pippin into your feud. That will not end well."

"My apologies, Mithrandir. Perhaps I was carried away. Actually, I was more than happy to see Pippin eager to have some fun. I don't ever recall his face shining so." Gandalf shoots me a quick look, his face softening slightly.

"I recall such a time, Legolas. I know what you meant to do, but you know as well as I that Gimli did not have to be included." I bob my head in acknowledgment, and affect a contrite expression. Gandalf sighs, and turns back to the wall.

With a grim smile, I find another boulder and sit lightly; ignoring the sharp look Aragorn is giving me. Evidentially, Frodo and Merry have decided to stay out of this, because they have moved off to sit with Sam, pointedly not watching the discussion between Pippin and Gimli.

I stretch casually and listen intently, laughing almost at what I hear.

"What do you mean, 'get him back'?" Gimli is asking, struggling to lower his voice. I wait for Pippin to reply, smirking at the dwarf's growing agitation.

"No, Master hobbit, I couldn't... imagine sinking to that level of..." Somehow Pippin has managed to convince him, because out of the corner of my eye, I spot Gimli accept the sling, and regard it carefully in his hands.

I am in the way: Gandalf cannot see the dwarf from behind me, and I notice Aragorn and Boromir have looked away, wincing. I cannot help a smile.

Pippin is hastily signing instructions, as I can hear the soft ruffle of his shirtsleeves. Gimli _harrumphs _after a while, and he shuffles about, supposedly trying to get the aim right. There is only a faint noise, as he stretches the cord back, and fits it with a large pebble.

I tense, and not a moment too soon, jump lightly out of the way. Turning around, victorious, I am surprised to see a look of pure terror on the faces of Peregrin and Gimli.

"You missed me, dwarf." I say with a grin. "There is nothing to fear from me: I will forgive you this once."

"Aye, but I won't." growled a deep voice from behind me.

* * *

_Well, Legolas, that was fun. _signed Pippin timidly. I laugh softly and ruffle his hair.

_Could have been worse, my friend. Gimli could have struck Gandalf in the backside, instead of his shoulder. _Pippin chuckles a little at the imagery.

_Remind me never to go along with any of your challenges again. _He replies with a sigh. I lean down to rummage through my pack, producing a small vial.

_Never? Now that would make this a huge waste of time. _Smiling, Pippin accepts the tonic, and takes the usual mouthful. He makes a face at the taste, but is no doubt used to far worse medicines. Sam happily told stories of chasing a young Pippin through Hobbiton when it came time to give him a cough mixture.

_What exactly does this do, Legolas? _asks Pippin, brandishing the medicine. I take it back, regarding the vial briefly before repacking it.

_Lord Elrond gave it to me, before we left Rivendell. He thinks it will help you, by coating the insides of your throat for a time. Thus it will make the exercises easier and less painful. He also says it has healing properties: it may help your voice to return, somewhere down the line._

Pippin coughs a little, and looks up at me wearily.

_I suppose that means we are about to try again? _I shrug, smiling gently.

_There is not much else to do, little one. _

Pippin nods, and turns to face me, sitting cross-legged on the stone ground.

_Begin, O wise one. _

_Very well, O short one. Clear your throat... and make the 'e' sound, as in tree. _Pippin opens his mouth and obeys; not making an audible sound, but the correct formation with his lips and throat. Slowly and carefully, we go through each of the vowels, and some other long notes. If Pippin signs _pain_, we break and start again after a few moments.

_This feels so strange. _He signs during one such break.

_How so?_

_I don't know, I just... haven't actually tried to speak like this in such a long time. A few years, at least. _He lowers his gaze slightly. _When it first happened, I did it quite a lot, mostly by accident. When I first woke up, sometimes... I forgot..." _He sighs, turning back to me with a hasty smile.

_I know this is hard for you, Pippin, but in the end I think it will be good for you. Would it not be wonderful to surprise your cousins with a word? I for one, would greatly love to hear your voice. _

_I am not resentful, Legolas. _he says quickly. _I think it is wonderful that you are so willing to help me. The idea of talking again is... more than I have ever dreamed of, it's just a little surreal. _

_Try and say that: surreal. _Pippin grins and obliges, making a face as his mouth tries to form the word.

_I feel quite the fool, Legolas. You try this sometime. _I mouth an unflattering word, and he scowls, ignoring my soft laughter. _Have it your way, then. _he says with an ever-suffering sigh.

_Just go through the alphabet, and then you can rest, Pippin. _I say, not failing to notice the dark rings under his eyes. None of us have had much rest of late, and I fear that will not be improved in Moria. Pippin nods and begins, and I watch closely, encouraged by his progress. Not only that, but his changing attitude to these exercises. He has always been eager, but a little embarrassed too. He is getting used to the idea now.

_W, x, y, z. _he signs unconsciously, as he finishes. I smile, and reach forwards to give him a brief hug.

_You are doing well, my friend. I am very proud of you. _Pippin beams up at me, and scrambles to his feet.

_I do believe it's time to eat, master elf. _

I stand also, gazing over towards Gandalf. As if on cue, **the wizard springs to his feet. He is laughing! "I have it!" he cries. "Of course, of course! Absurdly simple, like most riddles when you see the answer." **

**Picking up his staff he stands before the rock and says in a clear voice: _Mellon!_**

**The star shines out briefly and fades again. Then silently a great doorway is outlined, though not a crack or joint had been visible before. Slowly it divides in the middle and swings outward inch-by-inch, until both doors lay back against the wall. Through the opening a shadowy stair can be seen climbing steeply up; but beyond the lower steps the darkness is deeper than the night. The company all stare in wonder. **Besides me, Pippin is gaping.

"**I was wrong after all," says Gandalf. "And Gimli too. Merry, of all people, was on the right track. The opening word was inscribed on the archway all the time! The translation should have been: _Say "Friend" and enter_. I had only to speak the Elvish word for _friend_ and the doors opened. Quite simple. Too simple for a learned lore-master in these suspicious days. Those were happier times. Now let us go." **

_Hear, hear. _sighs Pippin, looking uneasily towards Frodo and the water. I clamp a hand upon his shoulder and guide him forwards, smiling grimly.

Suddenly, several things happen at once. Frodo lets out a surprised cry, and my head whips around in his direction. A long, sinuous tentacle has crawled from the water, and attached itself to Frodo's ankle. Bill the pony screams in fear, and bolts past me, nearly running me down. He disappears off into the darkness, but already I have forgotten him.

Sam has run to Frodo's side, and is slashing at it with a knife as he weeps for Bill. Suddenly, Sam manages to free his master, and they sprawl on the ground, panting. Even as I grab Pippin's shoulder and run, twenty more arms come rippling out of the dark, horrid water.

"_Into the gateway! Up the stairs! Quick!"_ cries Gandalf.

Everyone starts to move, and I push Pippin forward swiftly. He stumbles down the rock, startled out of his stupor, and we rush along after the others.

Finally as we make it inside, and up the stairs, **many coiling arms seize the doors on either side, and with horrible strength, swing them around. With a shattering echo they slam shut, and all light is lost. **

Eventually, all that can be heard is the heavy breathing of our company.

"Is anyone hurt?" Boromir asks softly, looking around through squinted eyes. There are a few murmured ascents, and Frodo and Merry ask as one about Pippin. I feel the young hobbit tug on my sleeve lightly, and I reassure them.

**Sam, clinging to Frodo's arm, suddenly collapses on a step. **I can just make out his trembling figure. **"Poor old Bill!" he chokes. "Poor old Bill! Wolves and snakes! But the snakes were too much for him. I had to choose, Mr Frodo. I had to come with you." **

Frodo pats his shoulder in silence, too shaken yet to speak much.

"Well," says Merry quietly. "I suppose that is that."

TBC, please r&r


	9. Moria, Pippin

**Author's Note: **I am sooo sorry to keep y'all waiting, I intended to update again before my School Certificate, but the chapter wasn't finished in time. It's absolute hell having to study with NO typing, although at least FOTR screened for the first time in Australia the night before, which I am convinced happened to wish me luck. Lol. It's all over now, thank God (no more maths exams ever!!!) Then my computer had a virus, then was playing up, so more delays. Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers! (And BTW, who amongst the Aussie's out there were cheering on Anthony at the final? I know I was, but you have to be happy for Casey.)

I do not own Tolkien or any of the following names or places.

**Immortal Sorrow (Arrow): **OMG I know, how cool is the fossil? And it lived in a hollowed out hill and everything! Lol, how could it be anything else? Thank you muchly for the review! :)

**Ice Ember: **Wow, I am really happy to hear you enjoying this so much! Thank you for the advice about the chocolate; I was quite unsure, lol. Thanks for the review!

**Camellia Gamgee-Took: **Let's face it, Legolas and Pippin are both sweeties, so they interact together perfectly, lol. Thanks for the lovely review.

**Azla: **There shall be more Legolas/Pippin chapters, but I felt I really should get one done! Don't worry; his 'sound' is coming up soon! :)

**Gods-girl2004: **Hehehe, poor Gimli. I'm sure that the Pippin plushie could be taught to use a sling, lol. Might be a little dangerous though. Thanks for the lovely review!

**Sunn-kissed: **Oops! Yea, it was meant to say 'not while I am nearby'. My typing is terrible! I dunno if he could actually cough or sigh, but I suppose he could silently. Lol, I don't know. This is was my first update for a week or two, so that should give you some time to clean out your inbox, :)

**Arlewen: **Lol, of course Pippin is cute! Lothlorien is coming up soon, and with it a big surprise. (Ten points if you can guess what it is) Thank you for the kind review!

**Melda Amarie: **Thank you for the lovely review! I figure even if you couldn't talk properly to Pippin, you'd still fall in love with him. :)

**Pipinheart: **Don't worry; he'll make a sound soon, :). Thanks for the kind review!

**Chapter Nine: Pippin, Moria**

This is almost funny, really. I mean, I suppose it isn't, and it's wonderful for Frodo to get some rest, but it's quite a reversal of roles. When he came to sit with me, I assumed he wanted me to get some rest myself. I know he's been watching me, when I sit up during the nights. It is hard to sleep here. Always dark, like a black night.

"Really, Pip," he had said. "You can hardly expect to walk out of here after getting no sleep."

_But Frodo, _I replied. _The same applies to you, I'm sure. _

"Very well. Let us both try and rest then. After that stunt you pulled with Gandalf, I doubt he shall want to carry you, and as your relative, he won't feel overly kindly towards me either."

We had both grinned then, fighting the urge to giggle at the imagery, and settled back to rest.

So, hear we sit; me with my back against the wall, and Frodo slumped beside me, his head resting on my shoulder, breathing soft and deep in sleep. He didn't last long: an hour or two, perhaps. I know I should be resting, but there are too many things running through my head.

Not least of all, that watcher in the water. Everyone else seems to have forgotten about it, but I have not. It scared the life out of me. No one has voiced it, but I did not fail to notice that it grabbed at Frodo first, before any of us. And Sam would have been closer, as would have Bill.

I can't help but think that if that was what waited _outside_, there must be horribly worse creatures waiting _inside_. Worse than orcs, which I have only heard about in Bilbo's stories, but even that was enough to give my years of endless nightmares as a lad. Imagine ever running across an orc! Being cornered by them, or killed… or worse, captured.

I shiver, thinking about it. Shaking myself, I yawn, and glance about. Legolas sits nearby, on watch. Strider had been planning to sit up and join him, but I see now that the man is sleeping lightly in a corner. Sam and Merry and curled up next to him, and Boromir is sleeping propped up by the wall, snoring faintly. Yet the sound of his own are almost drowned out by Gimli's infernal thunderous snoring. Truth be told, I've become so used to it that the sound is almost comforting. Never the less, irritating. Especially when one cannot sleep.

As for Gandalf, he lies stretched out besides the pile of torches, eyes only half closed, grey beard twitching as he breathes.

I would truly like to make it up to Gandalf. For that stone incident, I mean. Who would have guessed that dwarves have such bad aim? If ever I speak again, I should like to thank him immediately, right after I have surprised Merry, Frodo and Sam. I expect he deserves it.

That is another thing. Those vocal exercises. I actually do believe they are working. I can't explain it really, but somehow, something feels different.

On an impulse, I form Frodo's name with my lips, but as per usual, no sound is produced. I sigh, and glance sidewards at my cousin. He is still sleeping soundly.

Actually, this is quite boring. Nothing is happening. Which I suppose is a good thing.

Catching Legolas's attention, I sit straighter as he comes swiftly to my side.

_What is it? _He asks, keen eyes darting swiftly over our sleeping companions.

_Nothing, I… I was wondering if we could start another of those exercises? _

His stunned expression, lasting only a moment, is almost enough to make me laugh, but I settle with a wide smile, which he returns as he is seated.

_Certainly, little one. Bored, are we? _

_Very. But I feel like trying again. Nothing better to do, and I suppose it couldn't hurt. _

_No, it could not. _He agrees, glancing about again. _You should really be sleeping, though. Take Aragorn's lead. I can watch by myself, Pippin. _Legolas seems somewhat disgruntled that Gandalf insisted we watch in pairs: perhaps he feels that the wizard doubts his capability for sitting alone in the dark and listening to nothing.

_I can't-_ I begin, instantly realising my mistake and wince as I regret it. Legolas looks at me sharply, and gestures for me to continue. _Oh, all right, I've been having trouble sleeping. It's only because I miss the sky. Back home, I mostly preferred a roof over my head, but now I think-_

_What do you mean, you've been having trouble sleeping? Nightmares? _I shake my head far too quickly, but Legolas decides to indulge me.

_No, I just haven't been able to sleep for the last few days. I've always managed an hour or so of shut-eye, though-_

_Define 'few'. _Cuts in Legolas, with a frown. I sigh. What is the use in lying to an elf?

_Well… since we entered Moria… and for a four or five days before hand. Don't get upset, because it's not like I am the only one who has not slept. _I argue quickly, knowing full well that none of us have slept a full night in the longest time. He nods slowly, exhaling softly himself.

_No, Pippin, but that is no reason to accept it. You need your rest, little one. Are you sure there is nothing you would like to tell me? _

I shake my head, affecting a wide smile, and he is seemingly satisfied. I do not miss that quick glance, however. Legolas reaches into his pack, and begins rummaging around.

_When you regain your voice, Pippin, _he begins.

_When? _I cut in with a wry smile.

_When. _He affirmates. _When you regain your voice, what is the first thing you should like to do with it? _I am mildly surprised to hear him openly sound so positive about my voice. He has been ever cautious about getting my hopes up. Perhaps he senses something about these exercises also. This is greatly uplifting.

_Oh… I… I miss my laugh. _Smiling faintly, I glance at Frodo, and then at Merry. _I think they do too. I miss being able to sing… tell jokes… _Suddenly I dip my head, amazed and slightly embarrassed to feel a tear trickling down my cheek. _I miss the old 'me', Legolas. I miss my old life, so much. I was the life of the Shire, according to Frodo, and now… I'm just a boring, mute… I'm a nobody, basically._

A hand lands upon my shoulder and squeezes gently, and I take a deep breath, steadying myself. Another hand cups my face, and forces my gaze gently upwards, so that I meet the firm stare of Legolas. For a time he says nothing, staring deeply into my eyes.

_How can you think that of yourself, young one? I certainly do not, and I have never heard your audible voice. I didn't have to: you have your own voice, Pippin; something that doesn't need to be heard to be understood. _Raising my hands to reply, I can suddenly find no words, but Legolas continues on regardless, ignoring my sudden movement. _People feel an instant connection with you, when they meet you. Ask any here, Pippin. _He smiles briefly. _To quote Gimli, 'You have a spark deep down, lad'. That is what is important. _

For a moment, I am still at a loss for words. Legolas is being quite serious.

_Do you really think so? _I ask hesitantly, glancing down at my trembling fingers. Legolas smiles now: a warm, reassuring smile, which teases my face until a grin of my own joins it.

_Of course I do, my friend. _

Leaning forwards, I wrap my arms about the elf's shoulders in a tight hug, burying my face in his shoulder gratefully. Legolas hesitantly reciprocates, and I allow a brief chuckle at his reaction.

_You know,_ I say clumsily as I sit back, rubbing at my eyes with one hand hastily. _You big folk will have to get used to our hugs sooner or later. It comes with the territory, I am afraid. _Legolas laughs softly.

_Yes. I do not remember ever receiving so many hugs in such a short length of time. _

Suddenly, I wonder what Legolas must have been like as a child. What are elf children like, come to that? Almost eager for the change of subject, I quickly word a question:

_What were you like as a child? _As expected, Legolas is momentarily bewildered by the question, and I grin. But he recovers swiftly, and his eyes sparkle playfully.

_It was so long ago, I do not remember. _He responds lightly. I laugh.

_Surely you remember something, O ancient one. _

_This again? Well, if you must know, I do not think I have changed overly much. _He answers thoughtfully. _I spent a great deal of time learning to use the bow, and exploring the tallest of the trees. _

_Did you ever get up to anything… fun? Weren't you ever in trouble? _I ask slowly. He smiles.

_I suppose for the most part, I did what I was told. _

_Oh, how terribly boring! _I exclaim, looking at this elf with renewed awe. Where did all this competitiveness with Gimli come from? I suppose that is what happens when you are not reckless as a youngster. It's like he is living his life back to front-

_Ah, but that begs the question: what were _you_ like as a child? _The question interrupts my train of thought, and I stare for a moment longer before realising it was addressed to me.

_Who, me?_ I attempt innocently, but there is no fooling an elf, and I smile sheepishly. _Well actually… I am afraid I was somewhat of a nuisance. _Legolas feigns surprise, and I sigh. _I know: it is hard to imagine. But I am the spoiled, only son of the Thain; there is no hiding my past now. _At this, my companion laughs out loud, a wonderful, easy sound.

_How were you a nuisance, young hobbit? _

_I think I had quite an appetite, even by hobbit standards. It was not unlike me to steal some of my beloved elder cousin's meals. _Legolas raises his eyebrows, and I continue, ignoring the gesture. What could he be implying? _I also remember being responsible for several, unpleasant occasions involving my youngest sister. _

"Ah, at last. A confession from the infamous Peregrin Took." Rumbles a deep voice suddenly. I whirl around to see Gandalf standing above me, gazing down with dark eyes under his bristling eyebrows. Gaping, my fingers work clumsily together for a few moments in an attempt to clear my name, but Legolas is laughing, and finally I notice the wizard smiling.

"Peace, Pippin: It is too far for me to go, to march all the way back to Tuckborough with your ear clasped in my fingers. For the moment, I shall forgive you."

I relax slightly, and sit back, making room for Gandalf.

_What were we discussing, my friends? _He asks lightly, producing his pipe from the folds of his cloak.

_What we were like as children. _Replied Legolas, stretching out his legs.

_Ah, _mutters the wizard, as though fully expecting such a strange answer. _I take it Pippin filled you in, Legolas, on how he was once named the Terror of Tuckborough? _Legolas grins, and I cannot help but sign admittance. Suddenly I feel one of my old smiles creep across my face, and I imagine that my eyes are dancing playfully.

_What about you, Gandalf? What were you like as a child? _To that I get no response: just a wry smile from the pair of them.

TBC, please r&r


	10. Leaving Moria, Pippin

**Author's Note: **Hello again, especially to all my kind reviewers! Aren't holidays fantastic? grins wickedly at remaining school-attenders Lol sorry. (The Aussie Fab Five were filming in my complex last week! :) I mean, I would have rathered to meet Jai and Carson, but still they seemed really sweet. They even gave me purple autographs!)

I am not a poetic person. 'Sam's' song is actually part of one found in ROTK: the Tower of Cirith Ungol. And the other is one of Bilbo's, found in FOTR: The Ring Goes South.

I do not own Tolkien or any of the following names or places

**Tini-angel: **Hehe, I imagine that young-Pippin would have been quite the handful. Thank you for the lovely review, and btw I love the description of 'word-pictures', :)

**The essence of popsicles: **Yes, I updated, lol. Sorry it took me so long. May I ask, what is Grelvish? Or should I know that? And yes, hobbit interaction is just too cute. (hobbits in general are just too cute) Thanks for the great review!

**Ice Ember: **I am tending to go by the book, but in some cases movie stuff manages to sneak in. So no big cave troll, I am afraid, but don't worry; something will certainly trigger a sound in Pippin. Thanks for the review!

**Arlewen: **Thank you so much for that lovely, amazing review! I almost cried while reading it; it made my day. I am so glad you enjoy Voice Within so much, and it's such a pleasure to hear from you again!

**Sam's Girl: **I'm happy you are enjoying the story. Don't worry, I think it may go on for a little while longer :). Thanks for the review!

**Immortal Sorrow (Arrow): **Lol, I imagine my young cousin Emily to be rather like Pippin also. Yay, another Aussie! I truly was so happy for Casey, (even though I really wanted Anthony's album before Christmas) Good luck with exams and year 10 (brace yourself), and thanks for the review!

**Sunn-kissed: **Please don't have a heart attack, :) Lol, I have my own issues with the exclamation point also. Thanks for the review!

**Stocktonwood: **I'm glad you like it :) Thank you for the kind words!

**Gods-girl2004: **Romantic sigh, eh? Lol I think you may have a tad of competition. Besides, what would Fred say? Hi Fred! Nah, I don't think you're a mental case, and btw I am very happy to be one of the official pippin-plushie… people. :) Thanks for the review!

**Merilwen: **A new love in your heart for Pippin, huh? Lol thanks for the kind words (and for adding me to favourites!) Cheers!

**Chibi Assassin: **Lol, Pippin is my 'baby' also. Thank you for the lovely review. And good luck with the flaming of your school… I'm sure you'll never be caught. :)

**Chapter Ten: Leaving Moria**

Pippin

_Pippin looked on in utmost horror, as the huge orc chieftain thrust out his shield with such a great force that sent Boromir tumbling to the ground. Forgetting the man immediately, the monster ran on, **diving under Aragorn's blow with the speed of a striking snake**. Pippin realised suddenly that it was moving directly towards his eldest cousin, at an alarming rate. For a moment, time stood still. Desperately Pippin spun, quick eyes seeking those of the dark haired hobbit urgently. Frodo had heard Boromir's shout, but had not yet looked around, too intent on running across the treacherous floor. _

Why will not someone cry out? _Thought Pippin, panicking. _Frodo, Frodo!

_Pippin slowed, pouring all of his effort into making a sound; any sound. A cough or a grunt would be enough for him, so long as Frodo turned and saw. The orc was almost at them. Aragorn and Boromir were chasing after, but too slow. _Frodo!

_Suddenly the orc crashed into the company, knocking Merry backwards, which sent the pair sprawling to the ground. Both were up in an instant, witness just in time to the horrific sight of the great spear hurtling straight at Frodo. **The blow caught him on the right side, and Frodo was hurled against the wall and pinned. **_

"Frodo!"_ Screamed Merry and Pippin as one. Pippin could not tell if he had made a sound or not, and he did not care. Even as Sam leapt forwards and broke the spear shaft, Auduril came down upon the chieftain's foul head. **There was a flash like flame, and the helm burst asunder. The orc fell with cloven head. **_

_Boromir and Aragorn leapt after the fallen's followers, but Pippin did not see them. He ran ahead of Merry to Sam's side, falling trembling to his knees before Frodo. All colour had drained from his face, and tears were falling freely. _My fault, _he thought over and over. _My fault.

**Doom, doom _went the drums in the deep. _**

"_**Now!" shouted Gandalf. "Now is the last chance. Run for it!"**_

_Pippin could not run. He could only stare at Frodo's tight face, gripping Merry's sleeve unwittingly in a death grip. It could not be true. _

_Aragorn suddenly appeared at his side, and picked up Frodo where he lay by the wall. _

"_Up, Pippin." he gasped breathlessly, fastening a hand about the hobbit's shoulder and hauling him to his feet. Merry found his hand amidst the confusion and gripped it tightly, staying close at his side while Aragorn pushed them ahead of him. _

_Pippin heard nothing of the commotion behind, when Gimli had to be hauled away by Legolas. He did not hear the great thud when Boromir hauled the eastern door closed, struggling in vain to fasten it. Pippin felt his chest heave with a sob, when suddenly a well known voice spoke out softly: _

"_**I am all right," gasped Frodo. "I ca walk. Put me down!" **_

_Pippin and Merry spun, and Aragorn nearly dropped their cousin in amazement. Frodo's eyes were open, wide and pained, but he was alive, breathing heavily in Strider's arms. _

"_**I thought you were dead!" **cried the man. _

"_**Not yet!" said Gandalf. "But there is no time to wonder. Off you go, all of you, down the stairs! Wait a few minutes for me at the bottom, but if I do not come soon, go on! Go quickly and choose paths leading right and downwards." **_

_As Aragorn and Gandalf argued, Pippin stared at his cousin, who was leant over by Sam, coughing and inhaling raggedly. Strider suddenly gripped his arm once more, and pulled him forwards, gently yet firmly. For a time, **they groped their way down a long flight of steps, and then looked back; but they could see nothing, except high above them the faint glimmer of the wizard's staff. **_

_Pippin finally shook himself and moved away from Aragorn's grip, stepping hesitantly towards Frodo, who stood shakily with Sam's arm about his shoulder. Merry watched him silently, as Frodo looked up, and locked eyes with his young cousin. Tears were still visible on the tweenager's face, and his expression clearly showed all of the emotions running through his head: guilt, grief, despair, hope, relief… _

_Quietly Frodo held out his arms, and tightened them about his cousin when Pippin sank into the embrace, sobbing silently into his chest. _

…

He had almost been killed. _Should_ have been killed, because of me. Another fatal mishap on my behalf… Miserably, I acknowledge the fact that is not my fault I could not cry out. But it angers me so, to be so helpless. Frodo is not angry at all about that slip-up: he has almost forgotten it, or so it seems. Even though he is still sore to the touch, he moves easier now, and it is not as hard for him to breathe.

Gandalf, however, was not so lucky. His strained shout echoes through my head once more, as it has been doing for hours now: _Fly, you fools! _I shiver, and do not bother to stem the tears ready to fall from my stinging eyes.

Angry, I clench my fists, digging my fingernails into my palms. How could I have been so foolish? Gandalf was right to name me 'Fool of a Took'. I used to think it just an expression. The wizard has known his share of Tooks over the years, after all.

Legolas is walking at my side, looking up at the clear stars set in the pitch-black night sky. He has stayed close at my side since we left Moria. He was the one to drag me to my feet, when I could not stand for weeping. When it was plain I would not, or could not move forwards, Legolas lifted me up and carried me. I cried into his shoulder for some time, I think. Merry was at my side, holding one of my hands as we walked.

When at last he set me down, he stayed with me, placing a hand on my shoulder and guiding me gently. Only just now have I begun to look closely at my surroundings, and look around at my companions.

No one has said a word for some time now. Not that I listened, or truly noticed, but I seem to remember Strider and Gimli making brief conversation not long ago.

I should really try to say something to Merry. Glancing around, Merry has fallen back to walk alongside a silent Frodo. My eldest cousin is staring blankly at the sky as he moves: thoughtlessly lifting one leg after the other, eyes dark and expressionless. A sure sign he is deep in thought, and somewhere else. Merry is simply following at his side, occasionally glancing up at Sam, who just shrugs back helplessly. If Frodo doesn't want to speak yet, they can't do anything to change his mind.

Still, wretched as we all feel, I am sure that a little sound would do no harm. Anything. Even a tale. But Strider does not look in the right frame of mind to tell a story. Nor Legolas.

Wearily I weigh up my options: He looks miserable, but Merry at least is trying to lighten the mood. Somehow, I catch his eye. He smiles softly, and holds out a hand.

Tugging softly at Legolas's coat, I briefly explain where I am going, and he nods, watching me carefully until I arrive at my cousin's side. I don't know what he thinks I am going to do if he looks away for a few moments. Or where I am going to go.

Merry drapes an arm over my shoulders, and offers a sad grin.

_You all right, Pip? _He signs slowly. I nod slightly, but we both know the answer.

_Merry, will you sing something? _Merry looks surprised at the request. While I was the one to spend most of my time singing (before my illness), my cousin truly has a wonderful voice. Of course, we both had a penchant for breaking mainly into loud song during visits to the Inn, but I've heard Merry perform his share of pretty ballads.

Eventually he nods, looking at me strangely.

_Why, Pippin?" _I shrug, looking around through misty eyes. The gloomy mood of the Fellowship is almost suffocating. Sam seems close to tears again, and I cannot help but fear for Frodo. Even a sob from him would be more reassuring than this silence.

_We need some cheering up. Or at least something to distract us. Please, Merry?" _

Reluctantly, he agrees. I know he will not feel up to singing, but I am sure it can only help us all. For a few moments, Merry racks his brain for a suitable song to sing. Something soft, but not depressing. Finally he smiles faintly, and clears his throat. He begins in a low voice, but slowly his confidence in the lyrics grows, and his beautiful song reaches all of the company.

_I sit beside the fire and think_

_Of all that I have seen,_

_Of meadow-flowers and butterflies_

_In summers that have been;_

_Of yellow leaves and gossamer_

_In autumns that there were,_

_With morning mist and silver sun_

_And wind upon my hair.  
_

_I sit beside the fire and think _

_Of how the world will be_

_When winter comes without a spring_

_That I shall ever see.  
_

_For still there are so many things_

_That I have never seen:_

_In every wood in every spring_

_There is a different green.  
_

_I sit beside the fire and think_

_Of people long ago,_

_And people who will see a world_

_That I shall never know.  
_

_But all the while I sit and think_

_Of times there were before,_

_I listen for returning feet_

_And voices at the door._

As Merry's gentle voice reaches the ears of our companions, they each smile, and turn to listen better. Frodo finally looks up as the song registers, and a small, hesitant smile creeps slowly across his features.

"Bilbo." He says quietly, when the song is done, and I sigh in relief at the sound. Merry is applauded thankfully by the slightly uplifted Fellowship, and he turns to smile at me.

_You were right, Pip. _He says fondly. I smile back tremulously.

_I'm always right. _Delighted at hearing even a small jest, Merry laughs softly, and pulls me close in a quick hug. For a few moments, our thoughts travel back to Rivendell, where Bilbo and the elves wait for us; have hope for us, and for the quest.

"Sing again, Mr Merry." Says Sam after a while, happy to see an easier expression on Frodo's face. Merry suddenly grins mischievously, and I note Sam looks suddenly wary. Clearing his throat again, Merry raises his voice in a short song:

_In western lands beneath the Sun_

_The flowers may rise in Spring,_

_The trees may bud, the waters run,_

_The merry finches sing. _

_Or there maybe 'tis cloudless night_

_And swaying beeches bear_

_The Elven-stars as jewels white_

_Amid their branching hair. _

This song is equally met by soft applause, and light smiles.

"That was wonderful. Where did you learn that, Merry?" asks Strider softly, briefly looking away only to check his path. Merry grins at him, pointing at the reddening gardener.

"Why, Sam taught it to me, of course! How about it, Sam? Will you finish the song for us?"

Blushing, Sam shakes his head, muttering something under his breath.

"Sorry, Mr Merry, but there's naught left to sing. That's as far as I got, if you get my meaning."

"Come, Sam," puts in Frodo suddenly, his voice blessedly light and teasing. "You could make up a second verse on the spot. I've seen you do it."

"Now, Mr Frodo…" begins Sam, hastily protesting, but with Merry and Frodo on his case, it's not hard to tell who will win. I smile and listen to my cousins as they team up and pester poor Sam. Glancing around, I can tell that the melancholy mood of the others has been greatly improved, by the simple banter of my fellow hobbits. I wonder briefly if this is in fact while Elrond allowed Merry and I to come. Somehow, we do not find it hard to lighten the darkness of a moment, whatever the circumstances.

For a second, I lock eyes with Legolas, who is watching me with an odd smile on his face. Confused, I gaze back at the elf, who simply beams at me before turning back to walk with Strider. What was that about? Granted, the argument besides me is amusing, but that smile held traces of something other than amusement. Pride? Excitement?

I shake my head, sighing. What in me could he possibly be proud of? And excitement? Perhaps he is just eager to come to Lothlorien.

Even as I wonder about it, Merry grabs my arm and drags me into the spirited conversation, and I pour all of my remaining effort into supporting my cousins. If we do not rest soon, I am afraid I will drop, but at least we can walk now without the horrible silence of before.

TBC, please r&r


	11. Outskirts of Lorien, Legolas

**Author's Note:** This was generally, as far as I ever meant to go, and as such, this will be the second last chapter of 'Voice Within'. But I have planned to go ahead with the story, just as a separate fiction. I'll explain when I next update. Anyway, thanks a billion to all my lovely reviewers! I'm so sorry for taking soo long to update, but with my birthday and Christmas (and EE) and everything, things got out of hand!

I do not own Tolkien, or any of the following names or places.

**Immortal Sorrow (Arrow): **LOL, poor thing: I hope the rest of school went by quickly for you. Thanks for the kind review!

**Ice Ember: **Mwahaha! Lol, don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. I'm glad you approve of the quotes, I wasn't sure about them. Thanks for the review!

**The essence of popsicles: **LOL, oh that's what Grelvish is. Thought it was along those lines. Hehe, oh the shame. I admit, I'm not great at my elvish. Mostly my elvish vocab consists of some dubious sounding insults and a few simple sentences. It is however my intention to learn… eventually. Thank you for the kind words, but as for the scream question… evil grin You'll just have to wait and see. :)

**Azla: **Lol, wouldn't you like to know? :) I'm enjoying being so evil at the moment. Hehe, thanks for the review!

**Sunn-kissed: **Lol, I won't yell at you. It's fine, I have that problem myself sometimes. Thanks for the review!

**Arlewen: **One week? You poor thing: I bought the EE the day you reviewed! I'm kind of devastated that it's all over, but I'm so happy to have finally seen it. It's amazing, eh? Thank you for the, yet again, lovely review! :)

**Gods-girl2004: **Your 'story of the day' was cool! I used to do that all the time, before I drove my family and friends insane. (They just don't understand, lol) Well, I just suppose that Diamond made Pip a very happy hobbit. not as happy as one of US could have made him :) Hi Fred! I'm sure Pippin would love to be friends with him! And sure, I'd love a hobbit-friend! Can his name be… er, Mat? Thanks for the review!

**Camellia Gamgee-Took: **Glad you enjoyed! Lol, if you can't count on Pippin to lighten the mood, who can you count on? Thanks for the review!

**Tini-angel: **Lol no, those songs belong to Professer Tolkien. I am 'practically tone-death', to quote Phillipa Boyens, and have no poetic or musical ability what-so-ever. Thanks for the lovely review, and I love Pippin too! :)

**Chaotic-mind-sevi: **Lol yes, Pippin is extremely adorable. Thanks for the lovely review! :)

**Pipinheart: **Thank you for the kind words. I know I would never abandon Pip just because he couldn't speak, lol. Thanks muchly for the review!

**Storyfish: **Thank you for the wonderful review! I'll be sure to make sure Pippin has his own little song just for you, lol. Originally I didn't want to go into all that dark stuff (orcs, palantir etc) but as long as people are still interested, I'll keep writing it. Thanks again :)

**Fernie: **Hellooo! Lol, thank you Fernie! Hehe don't worry, you don't sound too English-teacher-ish. Thanks very much for the lovely review! :)

**Sakural23: **Hello there. Thanks for the lovely review for 'I'll always have the moon', and I'm glad you've enjoyed this. :)

**Cat Yuy: **I'm glad you like this! Lol, don't worry, there's much more of this to come.

**Chapter Eleven: Lothlorien**

Legolas

_Suddenly the elf turned, watching the spear helplessly even as he ran after the orc chieftain. Frodo's eyes widened in pain and he released a small cry as the blow caught his right side. The hobbit was thrust backwards, arms flung back in mindless defense as he struck the stone wall, and was pinned there. He did not move now, arms dangling limp. _

_As Legolas sprang towards the offending orc, two piercing screams assaulted his sensitive ears: both familiar, yet only one recognisable. "Frodo!" _

_Startled, he paused and turned, seeking the source of the new sound. He had only seconds to spare, but he dimly noted the younger hobbits rushing to their cousin's side, both of whom carried sickened expressions on their pale faces; tears streaming from their eyes. Pippin?_

_Legolas was momentarily distracted, reaching for his bow and impaling a nearby orc with an improvised arrow: many of his were already spent. By the time he could break, Aragorn had Frodo in his arms, and was dragging Peregrin along with him as they fled. Could it be…? _

…

I spent a great deal of time once leaving Moria behind pondering the second voice. Certainly it was there, and not imagined. The midst of a battle is hardly the time to begin imagining things, besides. Merry was the owner of one scream, his young, well known voice easily recognisable. Sam it was not, as his tone is much deeper, and doubtless he would have added a 'mister', by simple act of habit. And the scream was very clearly a hobbit's voice.

Of course, I already knew that it must have been my young friend even as we ran, but it was not exactly the time to breech the subject. When Mithrandir was lost, it was pushed far from my mind. In any case, for a long time, Peregrin was too distraught to take in anything, much less take part in the long conversation, which would be necessary. We all worried for the young hobbit for a brief time, but eventually the tears dried up, and he was able to walk at my side once more.

It had not previously dawned upon many the close bond shared between the wizard and young hobbit. For all appearances, Pippin, a natural bundle of energy, was too much for Mithrandir to deal with, and easily tried his patience. It was an easy assumption to come to. The phrase 'Fool of a Took' is one we are now all accustomed to. Indeed Frodo and Merry have come to use it, in teasing, and even Boromir had been known to experiment with the term.

It was not uncommon, however, for Mithrandir to take part in the gentle teasing, and in some cases even side with Pippin. It may not have been friendship that provoked the wizard into allowing the young hobbits to come, but there was definitely no resentment towards Pippin, at any time since leaving Rivendell. Even after that incident with the stone, Mithrandir was quick to forgive him… after allowing the hobbit to stew for a time.

Somehow, in their love-hate relationship, both were equally and highly fond of the other. It is, of course, hard for anyone not to be fond of the young Took. But evidentially Mithrandir is able… was able to see more than others when it came to Pippin… something deep down. Peregrin carries a good head on his shoulders: a kind heart and a sweet disposition. His is completely dedicated to his cousins, and perhaps Mithrandir admired this.

Shaking myself, I peer down across at the next flet, waiting for the gently swaying leaves in my sight to shift to the side.

The hobbits are finally asleep. Frodo remained awake for quite some time, apparently just dwelling on the events of the past few days. It is good for him to rest: he looks as though he needs a month of rest, but doubtless we all need it.

The hobbits are arranged as usual: Frodo and Pippin are facing inwards: Merry's arm flung across Pippin's waist protectively, and Sam huddled as close as possible to his master. Pippin's young face has relaxed in sleep, and the tension in his shoulders has left. One of his hands is curled gently into Merry's cloak, the other hidden beneath his neck, providing a pillow for his head.

For a time I simply watch his chest rise and fall. How would he react? Is it wise for me to tell him just yet? It would be foolish to raise his hopes once more, only for the incident to have been a one off. And yet perhaps it would be just what was needed: a push in the right direction, as it were.

Merry's hand tightens softly on his cousin's side, unconsciously drawing him closer protectively. I smile slightly. The return of Pippin's voice will bring great joy to his kin. To all of us.

…

Light came pale from the east this morn. Aragorn rose early, myself alongside him. We have given the hobbits a few extra minutes of rest, but Haldir's report of the orcs was troubling, coupled by the idea of Gollum, tracking us from not far away. Tracking the ringbearer, in any case.

Climbing easily to kneel comfortably upon the flet, I reach out to gently shake Frodo's shoulder. Startled, he jerks and sits bolt upright, but upon recognizing my face he calms, shaking himself awake.

"I apologize. I did not mean to frighten you." I say hastily. Frodo smiles wearily and waves his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry. I've woken to far worse at the hands of my cousins before, I should be used to it. Are we leaving?" I nod.

"As soon as you are all ready." Frodo yawns and agrees, turning to Merry and Sam, who lay closest. Grinning, he straightens only to sit down heavily on his cousin's side, provoking a confused groan, and a muffled curse. I laugh softly, amazed at what I have just seen.

"I did not think you had it in you, Frodo." I congratulate him. He chuckles in return and nods.

"Wherever do you suppose they learnt it all, my friend?" comes the reply, as the hobbit slides off Merry's side and helps a bleary Sam to sit up. As I start to pack away their blankets and belongings, with Sam's help, Frodo turns away and crawls to Pippin.

Watching out of the corner of my eye, I note the young hobbit's position: throughout the night he has shifted, flinging one arm out to the side, and he has burrowed deeper into his blankets, covering his head and shoulders, but exposing one furry foot. Frodo's expression saddens slightly, and he sits down, carefully pulling away the covers to expose his cousin's face.

"Pippin?" he says softly, combing his fingers through the lad's curls. Pippin stirs and his eyelids flutter, a smile forming upon his face as he recognizes Frodo.

_Frodo, _he signs in response, before stretching his arm out above his head to cover his eyes. Frodo gently moves his arm away, and catches his gaze.

"Did you have any nightmares, Pip?" There is a silence on the flet for a moment, and I return to my packing, sighing. It was to be expected. No doubt all of my companions faced dark dreams last night. Oddly enough, Frodo seems no worse for his sleep, but then I have learnt that this particular hobbit is adept at hiding things. Looking up briefly, I catch Pippin's response: _I can't really remember most of them. _I wince, noting similar expressions on the faces of Merry and Sam. Most of them?

"About Gandalf, Pippin?" He nods stiffly, his expression taking on a detached air.

_Who else? _Sensing that Pippin has no desire to speak about his dreams, Frodo simply helps him to sit up, and envelops him in a tight hug. Pippin grips his arm gratefully; breathing deeply and at length sits back, offering a tired smile. _I'm all right. Silly, really. I'm surely not the only one who had trouble sleeping. _Frodo nods in agreement, chuckling sadly.

"I am afraid you are probably right, Pip."

Pippin hastily reassures the rest of us that last night was of no real consequence, and struggles to his feet, kicking off the tangled blanket with a yawn. Somehow, Pippin's brief moment with his elder cousin had made the waking easier: I have often noticed how these two lean off each other in certain occasions. Generally, if Frodo needs to be cheered, he looks no further than Peregrin. If Pippin needs reassurance, he will turn to Frodo. As Frodo is the eldest, his presence often has a calming effect on the young hobbits, even if he is not aware of it.

The packing is completed quickly, and uneventfully, apart from one minor incident, where our young friend declared that he was too small to lug about his own water canteen, and perhaps Merry should carry it. A somewhat half-hearted jest, but it was wondrous to hear none-the-less.

Now, climbing down the slim, rope ladder, I watch with some amusement as the hobbits above me struggle to navigate their way down to the much-desired forest floor. Pippin has evidentially had some skill in climbing before, though not much, but the other three are dreadfully afraid of heights.

Dropping lightly to the ground, I smile as Pippin hurries down after me, eager to get his feet back onto something solid.

"Somehow I am of the impression that you've had experience with heights before, my friend." I call, as he nears the bottom. He turns briefly to me to smile, before landing finally and stepping gratefully away from the tree.

_Well, experience may not be the right word. _He replies with a small grin. _More like trouble. Close calls. Near-death-experiences. _

I laugh. _Is that so? _He nods, shouldering his pack and glancing about. The rest of our companions, minus the hobbits, are now gathered in the small clearing, talking quietly and preparing for the walk ahead.

_Merry often had to rescue me. As he always does. _He adds, smiling wistfully.

Stepping back, I invite Pippin to follow me a little way apart from the others. There I crouch, and lay a hand upon his shoulder. He looks back at me quizzically, almost reluctantly.

_What it is? _I smile reassuringly.

_Nothing terrible, my friend. I just thought I would use this time to ask you a few things._ Pippin grins half-heartedly, fighting another yawn.

_Wonderful. What would you know? _

_How you are feeling, for one. I mean truly feeling. Everyone copes with grief in different ways, Pippin, but keeping it hidden away from your friends is rarely healthy. It is alright to speak of it, you know? Even to cry? _He smiles slightly, sadly.

_I think I've done enough of that. _Again, I am struck by the unfairness of his situation: not even classed as an adult in his homeland, and already faced with unspeakable dangers and painful deaths.

_I hope that is not why you are so quiet? You feel you have mourned over-much?_

_No, no,_ he replies quickly, holding up wavering hands. _Of course not. I'm fine. Everyone copes with death in different ways, as you've just mentioned. I just… _I sigh, regarding him closely.

_It does no good to carry about the weight of the dead, Peregrin. _

Typically bright green eyes darken and lower sorrowfully, as they begin to glimmer with the sudden moisture of fresh tears. Gently I lay a hand upon his shoulder, as he glances up, biting his lip momentarily as he struggles to keep his composure.

_I just… remember all the times where I disappointed him… I didn't mean to make him angry, Legolas. Not once. I just didn't think… it never occurred to me that… _Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he looks away once more, and suddenly the tears overflow. _I've been a nuisence._

"Oh, Pippin!" I exclaim, unconsciously slipping out of sign in distress. "What do you mean?" He merely sighs for a moment, before reluctantly continuing, pausing only to rub at his eyes. _Well, what have I accomplished since leaving the Shire? Nothing. I've made plenty of mistakes, though, and caused problems… I'm too small to be of any real help, Legolas. I don't even have a voice to speak with… _Gently, I cup his face with a hand, effectively cutting off his uncertain hand movements.

_Nothing could be farther from the truth,_ I tell him earnestly, with a smile. _I don't ever want to hear such things out of you again, are we clear? _He smiles tremulously, the force of the tears flowing down his cheeks slowling somewhat.

_Now you sound like Merry. _I choose to ignore that.

_Gandalf could never stay angry with you long, Pippin. Even that night in Moria, after you dropped that stone? He was quick to forgive you, was he not? _Pippin looks doubtful. _True enough, he let you fret for an hour or so, but he was as fond as you as he was of all hobbits. Perhaps more so. _Pippin turns his shining eyes upwards, in a silent question. Why? _Come, Pippin, you've seen it for yourself. _I continue, still smiling faintly. _I've seen you get away with things where others would end up tending to Bill for the remainder of the journey as punishment… I do not think he was disappointed in you, lad. _Taken aback, a soft sob escapes Pippin, and he does not object when I fold my arms about him in a gentle hug. Trembling faintly, he rests his chin upon my shoulder for several breaths, until he has steadied himself. As we move apart, I note that the tears have stopped falling, though his face is still damp.

_Thank you, Legolas, _he signs with a quick, somewhat stronger smile. _You always know just what to say. _I merely smile back in response, recalling Frodo once describing Pippin in the same fashion.

_And in regards to your voice, your condition is only temporary, yes? _He blinks quickly, gazing at me in some confusion.

_I don't know. Is it? I thought you did not want me to get my hopes up, Legolas. _Saying this, he scrubs at his face with both hands, perhaps wanting to hide all traces of tears before returning to his cousins. I shake my head.

_I have no further doubts, Pippin. Only great hope. And pride, as always, that you have managed to commit to our lessons. _He smiles gratefully.

_I know, and thank you. But… I don't think _I _can hope much at the moment. _Never the less, he glances up, and his expression loses some of its misery, his eyes lightening somewhat. Such life and promise lie beneath the moist, sparkling orbs, and I cannot help but allow a faint smile to creep across my face.

"Pippin, my friend," I say softly, watching him carefully. "You've done it."

For a few moments, he seems to have trouble comprehending. He cocks his head in confusion, before understanding passes slowly across his face.

_I… I did?_

_In Moria. Before the Balrog. _A sudden thought strikes me, and beaming I relate it to Pippin: _I'm sure Gandalf must have heard it. _

Pippin has been staring at me in shock, but abruptly tears burst forth once again, and he throws himself at me in a tight hug. Startled, I catch him, and with a small laugh, return the embrace firmly. Briefly, I bury my face amongst his golden curls, and am slowly aware of the wide beam playing upon my face, and a soft moisture running down to meet it.

At length, trembling, Pippin pulls back, gazing at me with shining eyes, ignoring the new tears trickling down his cheeks. Then he smiles, and for the first time, it is one of his old smiles, full of warmth and cheer: an expression that fits perfectly upon his face.

_Thank you, _he mouths.

TBC, please r&r


	12. Lorien, Pippin

**A/N: **First off, endless apologies for this final chapter taking so long! My only excuse is that years eleven and twelve took me by surprise and sapped up any creativity I had lying around lol. A huge huge thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed Voice Within, every review has meant a lot to me. The aforementioned sequel may be a little out of reach right now but you never know! Maybe one day I'll get there lol.

**SmileyHalo: **Thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you also for the little nudge that convinced me to sit down and finish the chapter, lol.

**Elwing-evenstar: **Thank you, glad you liked it! Sorry it's taken so long.

**Thuraya Known: **Thank you lol and I'm flattered. I'm glad that scene came across well.

**Sarah Took: **Now that's dedication lol. Thank's so much, sorry it's taken so long to finish.

**Lady shieldmaiden: **Wow thank you I'm glad you've enjoyed it. Several months later here it is lol.

**Sakura123: **Thanks lol. I have to admit I adore Aragorn and just had to focus on him quite a bit in this story. Can you blame me :p

**Funyun: **Thank you lol. I'm really glad it didn't come off cheesy. That was one of my biggest fears whilst writing it lol.

**Lady lorethei: **Lol your wish is my command… however late it is. Sorry about that! Thanks for the review lol.

**EmySumei: **Thank you lol I'm glad you liked their interactions. First person isn't something I use often but it's fun and challanging so I'm glad it turned out okay!

**Azla: **Thank you! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update lol.

**Marauding-siriusly: **Glad you like it lol. Thank you for the review!

**Haru's Doppelganger: **Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Sorry it took so long to update. And not really, I'm afraid I don't know much about sign language. My friend is quite good at it though, so I've learnt a few basic words as well as how to sign each vowel.

**No longer in service: **Thank you lol I'm glad you've liked it. Nice to know that his mouthing 'thank you' came across well :) Thanks for the review!

**In these chains: **Lol indeed, he kind of can! Thanks for the review, lol :)

**The Exile 09: **Lol thank you dear. Oh and hullo Fred! Thanks again lol :)

**Ice Ember: **Thank you :) Sorry it's taken so long.

**Klnolan: **Thanks I'm glad you like it. Lol I'm sorry it's taken so long, endless apologies.

**TXMedic: **Thank you, I'm glad you liked Legolas and Pippin lol, it's a challenge for me to write Legolas.

**Immortal Sorrow: **Lol thank you. Glad you've enjoyed it, and sooo sorry it's taken so long to get here lol.

**Pipinheart: **Thanks for the review! Here it is at last, sorry for the huuuge delay..

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

_Pippin_

Frodo is laughing again.

Opening my eyes and turning my head slightly to glance over in his direction, I smile, content. It's wondrous to hear him; to hear such a light hearted, cheerful sound coming from him. Come to that, it's wondrous to hear a lighthearted sound from _anyone_. Sam and Gimli are spread out near him, grinning widely at whatever jest has just been made.

Stretching out on the thick soft grass I yawn and roll up, climbing easily to my feet. Legolas is sitting quietly in the low branches of the nearest tree, and I amble in his direction, flashing a bright smile as he drops lightly to the ground to join me.

_Awake, I see. _

_I didn't sleep that long, really._

_Only a few hours longer than the rest of us._

Frowning a little, I reach over and poke the elf hard in the side, but he just grins unashamedly and bats my hand away.

_It's just so peaceful here, _I offer, looking up through the golden leaves at the seamless blue sky. Which is certainly true. I don't know how long we've been here, Strider says a few days.

Since Legolas told me about my sound, I haven't been able to shake the overwhelming hope I now feel. Experimentally I make a low sound in my throat, delighted to hear it resonate clearly and with little effort.

My voice certainly did not just spring back. I still for the most part cannot speak, excluding the odd dry, scratchy word. But I can make little noises, which is entirely elating. I suppose technically the first word I managed was Frodo, back in Moria. The first conscious word I managed however was 'thanks', which I hope meant something to Legolas. It's because of him I got this far, after all. He certainly did look choked up when I managed it, which is a little strange to see in an elf.

Remembering the notes to an old Shire bath song, I humm the first verse tentatively. Oh, singing! Soon, hopefully, I will be able to sing simple songs again, with the strong voice I used to possess. I can't believe I have gone five years without singing a song. Mouthing the words is well and good, but nowhere near as fulfilling.

_I suppose you're entitled to the rest, _allows Legolas resignedly. _While you can still get it, you all should be taking advantage of it. _

I nod, eyes darkening briefly at the thought of leaving this place.

_Are you ready, _he asks slowly, glancing over at the small group on the lawn. I smile, nodding hesitantly.

_Yes but… Not to everyone. Not yet. I think there is one here that deserves to hear it first. _

Legolas smiles back and nods his agreement, reaching out and squeezing my shoulder.

_Before you go, Pippin, _he says, as I move to stand. _Words cannot express how proud I am of you. _

Blushing I nod shyly, and with only a moments thought launch myself forwards to wrap my arms around the unsuspecting elf's neck. For once he hugs back immediately, and I grin, pulling back after a moment to laugh silently at him.

_Now see, you've learnt to accept the hugs, Legolas. I'm proud of you too._

_Off with you, little one. _

Standing clumsily I pause and turn back, a genuine smile tugging at my lips.

_Thank you._

He waves me off, making a face as if he finds the words repetitive. Beaming I run off, past Frodo and Sam who wave, and through the trees behind the clearing, bracing myself.

* * *

Slowly I move across the soft green lawn, gazing firmly upon one small figure reclining easily upon a soft blanket, serving as a rug. For all appearances he is asleep, breathing deeply and evenly, but for the lazy fidgeting of his fingers, as they pluck at a frayed edge of the blanket. Surely he hears my footfalls, as I am not being particularly cautious in my movements. We hobbits seem to have much better hearing than most other folk, save elves and Strider.

Sure enough his fidgeting pauses briefly before the familiar sound of my walk registers, and his hand then resumes it's plucking.

Merry doesn't look around, but shuffles across to make room for me, and pats the grass at his side. I stop walking to look down at him. For everything that we have gone through of late, he still looks like my Merry: the same Merry that spend his every free day for the past five years at my side, talking to me, amusing me, consoling me… The past twenty-eight years at my side, in reality.

He looks up quizzically, eyeing me with raised eyebrows.

"Yes Pip?"

_You're lazy._

_Says who? I at least got up at the normal time this morning. If your hair is anything to go by, you only just woke up, sleepy. _

Shrugging admittance I smile down, hands in my pockets. Merry yawns and makes a face, confused.

"Are you going to sit down and join me, or just stand there and stare at me?"

I take a deep breath, hoping and wishing that just once, it would work straight away.

"That depends on you Merry."

At the first word Merry stiffens. I see he is shaking when I finish. For a moment he does not move. Then momentarily he slowly sits up and turns around, staring at me through wide, shining eyes.

"Pippin…" he asks tearfully, stunned. I smile shakily and shrug a little, ignoring the sudden moisture in my own eyes.

"I did it, Merry," I manage to choke out.

In an instant Merry is off the grass and on his feet, pulling me into a crushing embrace the moment he draws near. I sink into the hug gratefully, tears sliding down my face at a rate almost rivaling his own.

"Oh Pip," he gasps, practically a sob. Pulling back and holding me at arms length, he stares at me again, struggling to comprehend. "You… how?" Opening my mouth to speak, I'm slightly frustrated to hear nothing come out.

_It's not perfect, _I admit in sign, sighing. _But it's a start. Legolas has been helping me. I just… wanted to surprise you. _

Smiling slightly, tears of joy still rushing down his cheeks, Merry drew me forward again, enveloping me in another fierce hug.

"Oh Pip, it's a wonderful surprise," he managed, laughing a little. He tightened his grip around my shoulders, and laughed again, this time much more confidently. "It's wonderful." Pulling back eventually he scrubbed at his face and reached out to wipe away my own tears with a sleeve. He grinned, softening the expression to a gentle smile.

"I'm so proud of you."

_Funny, everyone keeps saying that._

_

* * *

_

Merry runs immediately over to Legolas and throws himself at the elf in a tight hug. Legolas smiles down as even from here I can hear my cousin repeating 'thank you, thank you, thank you' in an overwhelmed voice.

This sudden display of affection has caught the attention of the rest of the Fellowship, and they look over curiously. Frodo climbs to his feet and steps forward, eyeing me curiously.

"What's this all about then, Pip?"

Glancing up, Merry and Legolas smile encouragingly. Seeing this, the rest of our friends on the lawn turn to me expectantly. The corners of my lips curl upward in a bright smile and I hold out my hands for all to see.

_Legolas and I have a surprise for you._

Frodo crosses his arms around his chest, grinning easily.

"Right then Pippin, let's have it." This is met by nods and quiet laughs by the others. Matching Frodo's grin with one of my own, albeit a slightly shaky one, I turn back to him and open my mouth.

"No need for the silly hand gestures anymore."

* * *

**The end.**


	13. Rivendell, Gandalf

**A/N: **At the request of **shadow929**, here comes another little tidbit from the Voice Within universe. This one takes place somewhere between chapter one and two, after the hobbits have just arrived in Rivendel. Enjoy :)

By the way, this took faarr longer than it should have, **Shadow929** and for that I apologise, please blame my high school teachers lol. I'm not entirely happy with this either but hopefully it will do :)

**Elwing-Evenstar: **Glad you liked it :)

**SmileyHalo: **So glad you enjoyed it lol.

**Shadow929: ** Thank you for the praise lol. Hope you enjoy this :) Sorry it took so long though!

**Sakura123: **Sorry it took so long lol, I felt terrible watching the months tick by and not updating. Glad you liked it!

**Thuraya Known: **Thanks :) Glad you liked it.

**DanceswithHippogriffs: **You're welcome lol. Thanks for the review :)

**Tatharwen Took: **Thank you :) I'm glad people like 'my' Pippin, lol, I'm always worried I'll make him to childish or silly. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Gandalf**

Though mostly preoccupied with the soft warnings from Elrond, informing sparingly about Frodo's condition and what might possibly need to be done, I hear the young hobbits low voices almost loudly in the quiet hall, and pause, listening.

I heard from Elrond that they had indeed arrived more or less safely with his sons, but had fully expected them to have been taken away to wash rooms, and given warm meals. I'm surprised therefore to find them huddled in the doorway to a bedroom, speaking tonelessly amongst themselves.

Frodo's gardener, Samwise, is on his feet, every line on his pale face tense as he paces back and forth, whispering in response to Master Brandybuck. Meriadoc. I have not seen this imp in quite a few years. He sits cross-legged by the doorframe, muttering quietly to Sam, as his younger cousin curls up at his side, silent.

Peregrin. The lad has grown since I last saw him, if only minutely. Of course, when last spoke with him, he still had his voice. Pippin was always a bright young thing, too mischievious for his own good, and rarely unexcitable to the point of overwhelming. Frodo of course explained to me the youngster's illness when at first it happened, through his letters, but also confided that he worried about Pippin; The spark of youthful exhuberance had seemingly been extinguished along with his voice.

Sam looks up suddenly and finds me watching, and snaps to attention, blushing faintly.

"Mr Gandalf sir," he manages, weakly. "We didn't mean to be loitering, sir, and we were shown to such nice rooms and such, it's just that-"

"Hush, Samwise, you are not in trouble," I cut in gently, coming closer. Frodo's cousins glance up at my voice, Merry's eyes widening.

"Gandalf, you're here," he exclaims, hope flashing across his expressive young face. "It _is_ good to see you. Do you- have you heard-"

"It is good to find you all here and well too, Meriadoc, but I'm sorry; I have not yet received news on your cousin. But rest at ease; he is in the best hands now. Lord Elrond will do everything he can." Merry nods glumly, sinking back into his gloom, and tightening his arm around Pippin's side.

Pippin looks up hesitantly, almost shy. A far-cry from the energetic young hobbit of old. His bright Took-green eyes stand out strikingly against his pale and scratched face, almost pleadingly.

Ignoring the stubborn ache in my back, I crouch before him, reaching out lightly with a finger to touch his forehead. Merry and Sam watch me carefully, but Pippin merely gazes back, his dull expression revealing more than words possibly could.

"I am glad to see you safe, young Peregrin," I declare, gently, without the usual trace of gruffness. "It would do my heart well, however, to see you and your companions here washed, warmed and fed, and rested. Will you come with me?"

Holding out a hand, I am not surprised when after a brief hesitation, the young hobbit takes it, and allows himself to be carefully lifted to his feet. He pauses again, however, turning back to Merry with eyes now awash with tears. Almost inperceptibly he gestures with his hands, and Merry nods, climbing unsteadily to his own feet.

"Gandalf," he ventures, moving close to Pippin's side. "Do you think Frodo will be alright?"

The three pairs of watery, miserable eyes boring into me hopefully force a weary smile to my face, and I find myself praying, not only for dear Frodo but for his dear friends, that my trust in Elrond is well founded.

"Your Frodo is strong hearted, Merry. Strong willed and thick headed, as well. If anyone can recover from this, it is that young Baggins." They smile, albeit sadly and yet with little hope, and Pippin scoots closer, looking around me to peer down the hallway.

"If you three will join me," I continue, allowing the gruffness to creep back into my voice. "We will get you all warmed up, and find some hot meals, and _then_ we will go and locate Lord Elrond to discuss Frodo."

Merry and Sam nod and glance at each other, whilst Pippin simply smiles up at me, grateful. I shake my head slightly as they fall into step around me; Merry and Sam unconsciously keeping a respectful distance, and Pippin close at my side, thoughts elsewhere.

It is nice to see that, despite the horrors of the last few weeks, some things about my young friends never change.


End file.
